My Anabelle
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: Princess Anabelle Tudor is the youngest daughter if Henry the 8th and Katherine of Aragon. Anabelle's older siblings Henry the 9th and Mary never did anything with her. And her father isnt please with her what shall the young Princess do?
1. The Princess Anabelle Tudor

**Okay so here's what happened I was watching the Tudors season one again and fell asleep. I had the coolest dream and decided to write it so lets just pretend that Katherine's baby boy Henry the 9th lived and she had Mary. Now lets add in another pregnancy and there's my dream.**

Screams ripped through the castle that cold October night everyone was nervous King Henry waited anxiously as his wife Queen Katherine of Aragon gave birth. She had already given birth to the heir of England Henry the 9th but everyone knew it was better to have more then one son. Mary who had came after Henry was a disappointment and a joy.

Both children looked so much like their father and Katherine loved that. But this time instead of a girl it needed to be another son for Henry. Katherine screamed as a wail of a new born baby filled the room she panted and her ladies went every which way trying to make her comfortable "what is it" she said faintly. Lady Mary spoke softly to her "Your majesty gave birth to a healthy baby girl".

I looked down at my daughter for the first time she was beautiful more then i imagined instead of red hair that both Mary and Henry had my new daughter had jet black hair like my own and olive toned skin just like mine. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the doors opened announcing my husband "His majesty the King of England" he came over my bed and looked down at me "another daughter" he said his eyes showing nothing "yes it is I'm sorry i prayed so hard for another son" he didn't say anything but motioned to hold her i silently handed her over hoping for his approval. "She looks just like you" he said with no emotion "What shall we name her" he murmured to himself before looking at me.

"Since i named both Mary and Henry because they looked so much like me do the honors" he said placing her carefully back in my awaiting arms "are you sure Henry?" i said as I looked down at her "yes dear now what do you have in mind" i studied my small child for a moment thinking of different names before coming up with the perfect one "what about Princess Anabelle" I said carefully hoping he would like it "what does it mean" he asked in interest "It means beautiful and graceful do you approve?".

He nodded a slight smile on his face "yes I do now let's have Henry and Mary come visit their new sister" I smiled they would be delighted Henry was 10 Mary 9 They both walked into the room silently there eyes awed struck my the small child i held in my arms. "This is your new sister Princess Anabelle" They both looked at her in curiosity "she's small" Mary said in a small voice i laughed low "yes darling she is".

My Anabelle was christened a week after that it was a grand affair but I knew Henry didn't enjoy it he had a son already but he knew the risks and wanted a second one. "Henry are you not please with her?" I asked him "Yes I am pleased with her but would be more pleased if she were a son" I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't I had to be strong.

**Okay there it is the Cullens will come in shortly dont worry :)**


	2. The French

6-year-old Anabelle Tudor ran through the gardens at Whitehall Palace her mother closely behind her with her head nurse and ladies. "Mama you can't catch me" she yelled laughing as she held her doll in her arms Katherine smiled at her younger daughter and ran up behind her and swooped her up. The small girl was reduced to helpless giggles before her mother placed her back on the ground suddenly trumpets rang out announcing King Henry's entrance to the Privy Gardens. The young girl looked up at the man she seldom sees in admiration and confusion. "Bow" her mother whispered as she did the same Anabelle a little less then gracefully bowed almost stumbling

"Katherine I have to talk to you" he said not even looking at his youngest daughter. "Lady Jane Lady Mary will you entertain the princess for a while" "yes your majesty" They said grabbing the young girls hand. "Lets play hide-and-go-seek" Anabelle said "your it" Lady Jane and Lady Mary covered their eyes and waited for the young girl to hide. "Henry I gave you a son what more do you want" Anabelle looked up in surprise to see her parents arguing she hid herself carefully behind a bush. "You don't understand Katherine if Henry gets sick and dies who's going to take over Mary? Anabelle? Do you really think they can run a country" Anabelle could see the tears falling from her mother's cheek.

"He's healthy he's not going to die please" Katherine begged Anabelle didn't like seeing her parents fight. "All I ask for is 2 or more son's and you give me 1 son and 2 daughters Anabelle was supposed to be a boy Katherine and you ruined that". "Are you saying that you would trade Anabelle for another boy" Katherine said between sobs Anabelle prayed that he would say no "yes I would any day" Henry said before walking away.

Anabelle felt like her heart stopped beating nobody wanted her besides her mother not even her own father she hugged her dolly tight to her chest in comfort. Katherine looked up to see Anabelle looking opened eyed and shocked "oh my Bella you weren't supposed to hear that" she said walking towards her Anabelle quickly took a step back Lady Mary and Lady Jane walking up behind her. "Anabelle" she said in shock that her daughter would step away from her. Before she could say anything else Anabelle took of towards the water she held her doll tight to her as she cried not realizing the danger she was putting herself into my running towards the docks.

Currently the French army led by the French Kings uncle was waiting in the docks for an attack "aye Captain isn't that the little Princess Anabelle" the captain quickly looked up and sure enough it was the little princess herself. "Boys tell the ship to get ready to set said back to France" they smiled and went back on the boat the captain slowly walked over to where the princess was sitting he looked over to see the Queen her mother and her ladies coming over. Without even thinking he ran up and grabbed the princess from behind and dragged her on to the boat kicking and screaming.

Katherine POV

I watched as my Bella ran to the docks crying her eyes out over what her father had said it wasn't her fault she was a girl and is wasn't mine either. My ladies and me were currently walking over to her when a man suddenly grabbed her from behind "No!" I screamed and ran quickly after her "let go of her" I screamed as I dug my nails into his arm he yelled and swung his arm around and hit me in the face the last thing I remember was Bella screaming and the feeling of someone picking me up.

The Lady Jane POV

We all watched in horror as the Queen Of England was hit across the face and dragged aboard the French ship after her daughter the crew currently held there guns at us daring us to even try to help them. When I got the chance I quickly ran back to the castle I knew the King would be in a meeting with Cardinal Wolsey in the Library and quickly went as fast as I could. I burst into the room shattering the quiet the King and Cardinal looked up angrily at me "what is the meaning of this" the king screamed at me.

"The—Queen---and Princess---Anabelle---were kidnapped---by the--French" I gasped in-between breaths the king quickly stood up and grabbed me by my shoulders. "What did you just say" I gasped for breath them repeated myself "the Queen and Princess Anabelle were kidnapped by the French"

King Henry POV

No it couldn't be true I just talked to Katherine I just saw Anabelle I quickly sounded the alarm and the guards scattered out to the docks. I sent a messenger to go get my other children back as quickly as possible I didn't tell them what happened though.

"Father what happened" Mary said when she and Henry came in the room "children your mother and sister have been taken by the French" Mary almost fell back if it wasn't for the maid behind her "what do you mean?" Henry asked "I mean the French have taken your mother and sister back against their will"


	3. In France

**Anabelle POV**

I was scared mama was still sleeping I hugged my dolly papa gave me I was sitting right next to mama I carefully touched her face "mama please wake up" I whispered my voice very soft. As if heard me she groaned mama sat up looking around the room she seemed to be remembering what had happened and touched the mark on her face it was a blackish blue color.

"Anabelle" she gasped holding me tightly she soon let go and started to look around the room it wasn't very nice not anything that I was used to. It had one small bed that wasn't that comfortable a small window that I would need mama's help to see out of a small mirror a desk and a chair. "I don't like it here mama I want to go home" she patted my shoulder gently as if agreeing with me.

Just then the door opened revealing the man that had taken me and hit mama papa was going to be very mad when he finds out he didn't like anyone hurting mama me or Mary and Henry. "Welcome aboard the _Clara_ I'm pleased to inform you that you are both now prisoners of France".

"But I don't want to go to France I want to go home to England" I said looking up from my dolly he stared down at me and I didn't get the feeling he was a nice man. "Well I'm sorry Princess but you have to go to France" I felt a tear go down my face "but I want to see papa and Mary and Henry" I said. Mama stroked my hair soothingly glaring at the man before us "If it makes you feel any better I'm here to bring you to the Royal Chamber instead of this one".

I didn't complain but I held fast to mama's leg as the mean man grabbed mama's arm and led her out of the room. It was scary being on this ship I didn't like it I couldn't see England anymore only water. Mama and me where put in a larger room with a nice cushioned bed a vanity mirror with a desk and chair and a larger window there was even a few dresses in a closet there were 6 for me and 6 for mama.

There was everything we could need hairpins pretty necklaces but it still wasn't like home which I know mama missed. Soon weeks passed and the beautiful room was of no interest of me anymore I wanted to take a walk but knew I couldn't. "Mama there's nothing to do" I said sitting in her lap "well why don't I help you with more translations will that help?" Mama asked staring down at her youngest most impatient daughter "yes it will".

Mama helped me with a few translations we had to speak because they hadn't gave us parchment or a quill and ink. I was learning Spanish and I was picking it up quite fast mama says I'm very smart. We were interrupted by the captain "We are almost near France you may walk on the deck with an escort if you would like" was all he said before leaving.

One of the guards outside our door walked with me and mama I felt mama's hand very tight and stayed close I was scared of falling over into the water. "Bella what's the matter" mama asked me as my grip tightened on her hand "I'm scared I'll fall into the water". Mama smiled "don't worry Bella I won't let you fall in" I smiled up at her but still stayed very close.

Mama looked very worried as she looked over to the land fast approaching her other hand going to her stomach absentmindedly. "Mama when will we be able to go home I asked looking up at her confusion and hope shinning throw my dark eyes "I don't know Bella when papa comes and gets us" she answered I nodded and looked over at the foreign land that we were headed to.

**Katherine POV**

I didn't want to admit it but I was scared I didn't know what was going to happen to me and my daughter I held her tight to me "your majesty u suggest you go get yourself and the princess ready you'll be meeting with the King". I nodded and walked back to our room my face blank void of any emotion "Mama the King's papa right?" I look down at her she looks so innocent too innocent to be in this mess "no darling were going to meet the King of France". She looked down at the ground the entire time one of the kitchen ladies had to come up and help with my dress once she was down she did my hair I put my own jewels on the did Bella myself.

"Your majesty my name is Anthony I'm headed back to England I'm not supposed to do this but if you want to write the King Of England something I would be happy to deliver it". "Thank you Anthony I'll write it right now"

**To The King Of England My Husband,**

**Henry I miss you dearly and so does Anabelle she never lets go of the doll you gave her. I tried to fight to get Bella back but he hit me and took me as well I know it wasn't smart to fight him but he was taking our daughter. She keeps asking for you and it hurts me to tell her that we are not going to see you for a while. I hope to be back soon and to walk in the gardens at Whitehall Palace with our children. I miss Henry and Mary so much and think of you all often. I want and will give you more sons when I get back I promise please hurry there taking us to see the King Of France tonight and I am scared I hate to admit it. Be nice to Anthony he helped a lot by bringing you this letter.**

**Your Loving Wife The Queen Of England Katherine**

**And Your Daughter The Princess Anabelle**

"Thank you Anthony" I said as he hide the letter in his pocket "it's the least I can do your majesty now if you will" he said motioning towards the door. I pulled a cloak on and hid my face bringing Bella inside near my legs where she couldn't be seen I followed him out on the deck where we parted ways the captain sent us in a carriage with a guard Bella sat on my lap the entire way.

I could see a large building coming into view and knew soon I was going to meet the King Of France as his prisoner.

**King Of England POV**

Its been almost 1 month now since I last seen them its been ripping me apart Mary and Henry have stayed with me in the castle but its not the same. I've sent ships over to France to discuss getting them back but o knew it was going to take awhile I should have never gotten into the fight with her she was right I did already have 1 healthy son and she was trying for another god I should have never fought her…..


	4. Promises

**Queen Katherine POV**

I stepped out of the carriage then helped Bella down she held tightly to my leg as we were moved into a large ballroom where we were to meet the King Of France I kept looking at Bella who looked around the room in awe. "Mama it's pretty" she said finally looking up at me. "It is rather nice isn't it" I looked up quickly from Bella to see the King Of France standing a few feet away.

I glared at him in every sense of the word Bella moved if it was possible even closer to me "Queen Katherine" he said bowing his head I didn't make any notice of it "I finally get to meet the Princess Anabelle Tudor" he said getting down on one knee trying to get down to her size. "How old are you Princess?" I stared down at him with hate "I'm 7" she said with excitement.

"Really I have a son who is about a year older then you" he said smiling I held tight to my daughter as he attempted to persuade her towards him "I'm not going to steal her away from you" I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth so I decided to play it safe "I don't trust you" I said my voice cold as ice. "Let me at least show you to your room" he said implying that Bella would have her own "the one I will be sharing with my daughter".

"Yes the one you will share with your daughter" he said as he led us forward when we finally got to a large door Bella was almost asleep I picked her up carefully and walked into the room laying her on a very nice large bed "goodnight Queen Katherine we shall talk in the morning till then" the King Of France said leaving the room I marveled at the rooms beauty before I noticed the ladies standing near the door "please change my daughter then attend to me" I said sitting before a mirror "yes milady" they said carefully changing Bella then coming over and getting me ready for bed.

**Henry King Of England**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES I WANT THEM BACK NOW" I screamed at the messenger before me "yes sir I tell them" he said exiting the room dam the French there weren't willing to negotiate Katherine and Anabelle's release. I sat calmly in my chair as another messenger came "you may speak" I said as he bowed "I have a secret message for her majesty the Queen Katherine" my head snapped up suddenly and people started to whisper "well then hand it to me" I said greedily taking it from him my eyes swept over the page tears forming in my eyes they had hit her "Do you know where they have brought them?" he asked the young messenger.

"Yes to the King Of Frances main palace" he told me I smiled "thank you kind sir" I stood up and walked over to my Naval commander. "Send as many troops and ships over to France now" I said he nodded and I walked away I would get them back no matter what it takes.

**Queen Katherine POV**

We awoke early the next morning and dressed in new gowns Bella stayed close to me and we were ushered into another room. "Good morning" the King Of France greeted me and my daughter I nodded my head and sat down with my Bella besides me food was set out before us we all ate quietly. "Mama" I heard Bella say "yes darling" I turned my body to face her "I miss papa and Mary and Henry" my eyes softened under her "I know I miss them too".

"Don't worry Princess you'll be well treated here" I glared at him "she doesn't care about that she misses her father, brother and sister" he didn't seem to get it "she'll just have to make due" he said taking another bite. I placed a comforting arm around Bella and encouraged her to eat with promises of seeing her papa and siblings again. I looked towards the large window only hoping that I might be able to keep these promises.


	5. Tell Papa

Queen Katherine POV

Bella played in the gardens with the French Kings children he has 3 sons and a daughter. Marie there daughter played with Bella while the boys just ran around playing tag i watched my daughter very closely. "I'm sorry about all of this" I heard Claude the French Queen say I looked to her "I know" we had been in France for over a week now slowly Bella was getting used to it but I wasn't. "I'm trying to talk to Francisco into letting you go back to England" she was trying hard to make us feel comfortable here but in my condition it wasn't helping I hadn't told them yet but I'm pregnant I knew i wasn't that far along but I knew in a couple months I would start to show.

"Thank you I appreciate that very much" I said smiling at her but we both knew her attempts were fruitless he wasn't going to let either me or Bella go. She smiled back at me then looked back at the children "they grow up fast" she remarked as her boys play fought "yes they do I can still remember the day Anabelle was born" I said the memory filling my head. "She looks Spanish like you but she has bits of her father in her and her homeland" she remarked I smiled "I know she has the temper of her father" I said as Marie and Bella joined the boys in playing tag. "Be careful children" Claude said as the raced over the lawn Marie was it and soon grabbed onto Bella "Ana's it Ana's it" she yelled into the air "I take it they gave her a knew nickname' Claude said as the children shrieked in delight as Bella ran after them 'so it seems".

"Your husband the King has started negotiation'sfor your return already" I heard her say i quickly looked over at her "how is it going?" I asked while watching Bella run. "I don't know no one tells me anything" she said truthfully "I thank you for at least telling me" Claude stood up "shall we go inside the governess can watch them" I was nervous about leaving her but somehow trusted Claude "yes" I said standing up Bella didn't even notice us leaving to busy playing.

"Do you think I could meet with the English negotiators" I passed the notion by Claude as we walked inside the building "I will talk to Francisco about it" she said talking carefully. "Talk to me about what?" We both heard someone say Claude smiled "Queen Katherine would like to speak to the English ambassador's" she said with a hopeful smiled. "I'll be there with guards it won't do any harm" I was nervous what if he said no how would I tell Henry I'm pregnant "alright he's still in my office" he said sceptically inside I leaped for joy but showed nothing on the outside.

Claude showed me to his office and we walked in to see Wolsey _he's the negotiator _I thought to myself "your majesty its so god to see you" he said he actually looked genuine "and its good to see you too" I said as he kissed my hand "how are my children" I asked worried about Mary and Henry "there fine they miss you of course and his majesty too very much" he said my heart broke I missed them so much. "Where's the Princess Anabelle" he asked worry evident in his voice. "She's playing in the garden Claude do you think you can send one of your ladies to get her Wolsey is her godfather after all" I asked truthfully "yes i will" I smiled "your majesty are you sure your fine" he asked I looked around and found that no one was really listening and leaned in a bit closer "Thomas I'm pregnant it's Henry's" I said sitting back against the chair he looked shocked "are you sure". I nodded my head as Bella ran in her dolly still held tightly to her chest "mama you should have seen me I ran faster then all of them" she said a smile on her face "that's good Bella but look who has come to vist us" I pointed to Thomas and her smile grew.

She ran over and gave him a hug "do we get to go home now?" she asked him her eyes bright with hope his smile was sad as he anwsered her "no I'm sorry princess your going to have to stay in France awhile longer" her smiled slowly went down "oh, does papa miss me and mama" she asked him looking up again "yes he does very much" she seemed to think for a moment. "Do you think you can bring this to papa so he won't be sad that were gone" she said handing him her dolly he took it smiling "yes I will" he put it in his bag carfully "tell him we'll be home soon" she kissed Thomas cheek and came back to me sitting to the chair next to me. "I promise to tell him Anabelle" Bella smiled as he got up to leave i stood up as well and hugged him "tell him I'm fine but remember....." I said letting my sentance go he knew what I was talking about "yes I will Katherine".

**King Henry POV**

Wolsey's ship arrived moments ago and now he was right infront of me I was hopfull he had good news "so what happened" I asked "your majesty I have very important news her majesty the Queen Katherine is pregnant with your child." I was expecting many things but not that "are you sure?" he nodded "also" he pulled out Anabelle's doll that I gave her for her birthday. "Anabelle told me to give this to you and not to worry that she'll be home soon" I felt my eyes tear up as I held her doll in my hands. "She sounds so sure that she's coming home soon" Thomas said his voice soft "do they know Katherine's pregnant?" I asked worried about my future child's life "no it sounded like they didn't" I stood up and walked over to the window "good, Thomas are the ships ready" I asked looking out over the docks "ready when you are" he said his voice unsure "good you'll be in charge when I'm gone I'm going to get my wife and children" I said walking out.


	6. Tears to match the heartbreak

**Katherine POV**

It's been a week since Thomas visit and seeing him made me miss England all the more Bella jerked on my skirts "mama is Wolsey going to come back?" she asked her eyes bright with excitement. "Maybe Bella" I said with a slight smile she ran off back into the gardens with the other kids a smile on her face. My stomach has gotten slightly larger I hoped that no one noticed and so far that I know of nobody does "Katherine?" I heard someone say and quickly looked up to see Claude with a worried look on her face "yes" I asked "Francisco wants to see you" she said her eyes gleaming with worry "all right". I walked to his office hoping at it would be about me and Bella's release but there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it had nothing to do with that. I knocked on the door softly "come in" I heard and opened the door "Katherine please" he motioned for me to come in "Claude said you wanted to speak to me" I said standing in the middle of the room "yes I did". "Katherine do you think I am ignorant" he said a hard expression on his face I wanted so bad to say yes "no I do not believe so" I said my face giving away no emotion "then why do you treat me so" he said his voice getting angrier. "I do not believe I know what you are talking about" I knew it was only adding to his anger but I could not help it I felt like I had to protect my baby and before I could even realize it he was standing in front of me he slapped me hard across the face I quickly grabbed a nearby chair for support. "Now can you please admit that you are with child" he said calmly I gasped for breath and touched my face ever so lightly the bruise from before had gone away but I knew this one would be worse. "Well are you" he said again I nodded my head still not moving my body was arched over the chair my free hand touching my face tears falling out of my face "well this could be a very good bargaining tool not only do I have his wife and youngest daughter but also his unborn child" he said walking back to his desk. "you may leave now" he said shooing me away it took me a minute to regain my senses and quickly leave I quickly went to the gardens to get Bella "Bella darling please come along" I said she looked at me perplexed but did what I said I hide my face carefully behind my hair when we got to our room I dismissed all the servants without looking at them.

When they were gone and I was finally alone with my daughter I started to cry I fell against the wall and slowly slide down to sit Bella was panicked when she saw this "MAMA!". She wailed and quickly ran over to me "mama your face it black and blue again" she said hugging me tightly I couldn't speak as I held tightly to my daughter the fear setting in of what the King Of France might do.

"Mama I don't like France anymore please let me go home its going to be my birthday tomorrow I want to see papa, Mary and Henry please mama" I calmed myself down to talk to her. "Bella if I could get you out of France I would" I told her truthfully we sat there quietly I don't know how long but long enough for her to fall asleep quietly in my arms "Please Henry please come get us" I whispered to no one as I too fell asleep.

**King Henry POV**

It was Anabelle's birthday tomorrow it was never a big deal but now I wanted so bad to hear her call out for me when I showed up to see her and to see her bright eyes like me being there was already the perfect present. How could I be so stupid as to not talk to my own daughter just because she wasn't a boy when I get her back I'm going to spend a part of the day with her every single day. And my new child I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl I will love it despite what it will be. I stood on the deck of the ship looking out over the ocean as far as anyone was concerned I was still in England not onboard a ship headed to France to get my wife and children.

I watched as land came into view Charles Brandon stood next to me as we watched the land come into view "I swear Charles if they laid one finger on them I will kill them all" Charles nodded not saying anything at all.


	7. Tomorrow

Anabelle POV

**I knew mama wanted to see papa and go back to England so bad I wanted to got to but I would miss Marie and everyone. Mama had sent me out to play when she woke up I knew she wasn't going to leave the room for a while it made me sad "Anabelle" I heard and looked around to see the King Of France standing behind me. "Hello sir" he laughed "please call me Francisco" he said motioning for me to follow him I did quietly "are you enjoying your visit" he asked me a smile on his face.**

"Yes sir I am but I'd like to go home you see tomorrow is my birthday" I said in a matter of fact voice "how old will you be?" he asked sounding truly interested "I'll be 7" I said excited. "Well then we should do something for your birthday" he said a smile light my face as I sat down in his office. "You mean like spend the day with me?" I asked confused "yes that's what I mean hasn't your father ever spent the day with you on your birthday?". He asked seeming to actually care "no papa is always busy with king stuff" I said a frown on my face.

"Well I'm a king and I can still find time to spend with you" he said waving his hand around like he meant the present time "maybe your father is still upset that you weren't a boy". He said my heart felt like it was breaking "they day you took me papa was fighting mama I think he is upset I'm not a boy" I said a tear falling down my olive toned cheek. He held his arms out and I walked around his desk and fell into his embrace "Its okay Princess I'm very glad you're a girl" he said sounding genuine. "thank you".

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens" he asked pulling me back "I'd love to" my voice was excited.

**Katherine POV**

I went off looking for Bella it was getting late and time to eat I went straight to the gardens she always loved the gardens even as a baby. I smiled as I remembered her as a toddler stumbling on the pathway my smile quickly fell as I saw the King holding Bella in the air under a tree "I got it I got it" she yelled happily. He set her down and looked in her hands to see a perfectly blue egg "that is a very nice egg" he said looking it over she smiled brightly at his comment.

Her bright eyes looked up and found me "mama look it's a blue egg" she said running over to me "its beautiful Bella" her smiled never faltered "Bella its time to eat why don't you come inside" I asked her smiling she nodded her head running inside bringing her egg with her. "I know what your doing and you will not turn my daughter against me or Henry or I swear to god" I asked looking at her angrily he laughed as we walked over to me "oh really now just remember where you got that mark from" he said turning my face to reveal the angry black and blue he laughed lowly and torched it lightly cause pain to rip its way across my face I quickly jerked back. He didn't say anything but walk away I felt more tears fall and quickly went to go eat with Bella.

"Mama why don't you like the French King" Bella asked quietly when we were eating in our room "Bella he hurts mama that's all" I asked picking my words carefully "but papa hurt you that day" she said confusion lacing her words. "There's a difference papa never hit mama before the French King" she seemed to think about what I had said through out dinner finally it was time to sleep I still couldn't believe tomorrow was Bella's birthday she was going to be 7 years old. I watched Bella slowly fall asleep "please tomorrow has to be the day please" I whispered as I too fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

**King Henry POV **

Tomorrow is Anabelle's birthday that was the day set for attack for months I haven't seen my wife or child and now I lay awake anxious to see them again. I wonder how much Bella's changed and how my wife looks all I have is there memory and a few miniature portraits I sighed and looked back up at ceiling and closed my eyes picturing them both sleeping and drifted off.


	8. You Found Me

**Anabelle POV **

I woke up slowly today was my birthday I thought excited "MAMA" I yelled waking her up "yes Bella" she said sleepily "mama today's my birthday". I said jumping out of bed mama followed after me laughing "my little girl is growing up" she said putting her hands on my shoulders. I smiled looking up at her "something good's going to happen today mama I can feel it" I said excitement bouncing from every word.

**Katherine POV**

Bella was very excited she just felt like something good was going to happen today I smiled only hoping that she was right. "Mama your stomach has gotten bigger" she said looking at me my stomach pushed the white nightgown a bit further "well that's because mama's going to have a baby". I said as her eyes grew "you mean I won't be the youngest anymore" she said her voice happy "yes that's what I mean" her smile never faltered as the ladies dressed us. I grabbed her hand and she skipped out to the gardens to play "mama what will you name the baby?" she asked I was taken off guard by her question "well I don't know yet maybe when we get home you and your sister can come up with some names". I said she picked a rose delicately "you mean Mary will spend time with me?".

"Yes that's what I mean" she handed me the rose with a smile "I can't wait to go home" she said a faraway look in her eyes "me to darling". "does it hurt" she said pointing to the bruise on my face "yes when I move my neck and if you touch it" I said truthfully a sad look spread across her face. "Bella smile its your birthday you should be happy" I said but she didn't say anything her expression soon became shocked and didn't say anything "Bella are you okay" I said kneeling down to her but she wasn't looking at me.

I turned around and my breath hitched at the garden's opening stood the King Of England my husband Henry. Bella quickly ran past me I watched as she ran into her fathers arms "PAPA" she yelled happily "Bella I'm so sorry I was so horrible I love you so much your never going to leave the castle again". he said hugging her he soon set her down and looked at me "Katherine" was all he needed to say as I lifted my skirts and ran as fast as I could towards him it seemed like the longest run I had ever token.

"Henry" I said I jumped into his arms he twirled me around and kissed me passionately he broke apart for a minute to look at my face "what happened" he said brushing the hair away from the mark "the King Of France was angry I hadn't told him I was with child" he kissed it gently I said sadly. Henry lifted Bella up and hugged us both "please don't ever leave me again Katherine" he said his voice desperate "I promise, I won't if you don't leave me" I said tears falling down my face. "I wont" he said his voice truthful as he kissed me again "papa do we get to go home now" Bella asked Henry laughed "yes darling it does" he said holding us tightly "lets go". He said we quickly ran up the stone steps never once letting us go "your majesty the French King has escaped with his family" Charles Brandon said.

"Your Majesty" he said bowing while kissing my hand "UNCLE CHARLES" Bella yelled as she saw her uncle she quickly got down from her father and ran over to five him a hug. "My niece the Princess Anabelle he said picking her up she placed a kiss on his cheek and happily started telling him all about the time when she was gone. Henry still had him arm around my waist and kissed my forehead then placed a hand on my slightly bigger stomach "I love you Katherine with all my heart" he whispered to me "I love you too Henry more then you will ever know". "Lets go" he said signaling for us to follow him he grabbed my hand and we all ran back to the horses I sat with Henry my back resting against him as Bella rode with her favorite uncle.

"Hold on" Henry said as we started to gallop back to the ship Charles and Bella close behind. It didn't take long to get to the ship the crew gave shouts of joy as me Henry Bella and Charles walked on this ship I smiled brightly and for once in the last couple of months felt safe and at home with my husband.

Later that night I lay awake by his side the ship was quiet we were headed back to England finally. "I'm sorry I yelled at you that day it's not your fault" Henry said breaking the silence "I already forgave you Henry" I said looking into his eyes "you found me" I said resting my head on his shoulder and falling asleep.


	9. Home At Last

_Katherine POV_

"_**Papa can I get my own horse" Bella asked one day as we ate we were coming closer to being in England and my anxiousness was growing to see my two oldest children. "hmm I don't know your birthday has already past" Henry said with a smile "but papa my birthday was last week" Bella said her eyes growing wide. "That is true so I guess you can" he said with a smile Bella's face light up I smiled at her daughter "papa when do you think we will be home" Bella asked after a couple minutes "I'd say another day or so" Henry said after thinking for a couple minutes. "When do we get to see Mary and Henry?" she asked excited "when we dock darling now why don't you go play on deck with Charles" Henry said smiling as his daughter was helped down from her seat.**_

"_**It looks like it has gotten better" he said talking about he bruise on my face "yes it has" I replied taking a bite from some of the food laid out before us. "When we get back we have a lot to do Wolsey has been in charge since I left and I want to look over everything he's done in our absents" I nodded "certainty". "There's going to be ball to celebrate your and Bella's return" I smiled "you didn't have to have a ball for us" I said modestly he smiled as he looked up at me "I know but I knew you would like it".**_

_**It seemed like I couldn't get any happier everything was perfect "MAMA, PAPA LOOK IT'S A WHALE" Bella yelled over to us pointing to the water Charles held her carefully as he leaned over to take a look at it. "Be careful we don't want you to fall in" Henry said laughing at her she looked up with a bright smiled her eyes dancing with happiness her long midnight black hair was falling down her shoulders and she wore a deep red dress. Her hair glittered in the sunlight while her olive tone skin shone the Spanish side of her, her eyes are what caught me so dark and light at the same time like they have never seen sorrow. **_

_**Henry scooped her up and she laughed with delight as he twirled her around he stopped suddenly and pointed out "look Bella there's home" everyone looked and sure enough a green strip we all knew as England was coming closer to us. Bella got herself down on her feet "hey who said you could get down?" Henry said walking a bit closer to her "me" she said while evading him and quickly hiding behind me. That didn't stop him he picked me up and placed me to the side "Henry" I gasped as he placed me down "there she is" Bella was laughing as he scooped her up once again.**_

"_**Your Majesties we'll be docking in an hour" the first mate said I smiled "we had better get ready" Henry said putting Bella down. "Yes we will see you when we've docked" I said he kissed me lightly and gave Bella a hug before we both went back to our rooms. I was dressed into a purple gown with beautiful beading my hair was half up half down and my crown lay on my head. Bella wore a green gown with simple beading and a small crown with not that may jewels "come Bella" I said grabbing her hand we walked out on deck to meet Henry "papa look at my pretty dress" Bella said twirling herself around "yes its beautiful just like you and your mother" Henry said smiling.**_

"_**Why are your hands shaking" Henry asked when he grabbed them "I'm just a bit nervous" I said smiling lightly "about what there's nothing to be nervous about". I looked over at the dock and saw crowds cheering when they saw us arriving finally we were let out and I smiled bright at the people. That's when I saw my son and daughter looking at us with relief in their eyes. "MAMA" they both yelled running up to me and clasping me into a hug "I've missed you so much" I said to them as the crowds cheered they finally let got and gave Bella a hug Henry put his arm around my waist. "lets go home now shall we?" he said as they let Bella go "yes" I said smiling we all got into a carriage that was waiting for use leaving the crowd of people behind.**_


	10. The New Governess

_**Katherine POV **_

Me and Bella have been back for almost a month now Henry has spent as much of his free time with our children Bella who was happily taken by the new routine of seeing her father everyday was currently out in the courtyard practicing her Latin with him. Mary who was also helping Bella sat patiently on her other side listening to her I was currently in my chambers reading quietly I was over 4 months pregnant and didnt want to risk walking in the hot sun. "Your Majesty Lady Anne Boleyn is here to see you" Lady Jane announced bowing I smiled gratefully at her.  
"Thank you Lady Jane you may show her in" I said placing my book on the table I smiled as a young woman entered my rooms her had long dark black hair and dark set eyes. "You Highness, Mistress Anne Boleyn" the Duke of Suffolk said as the girl bowed in front of me "thank you you may leave now" I said to the Duke of Suffolk he nodded leaving. "You asked to see me your grace" Lady Anne said staring straight ahead her face expressionless "your father has recently inquired that I make you apart of my house hold" I said studying Lady Anne's face her eyes sparked curiosity as she looked at me but said nothing.

"I am sad to say there are no openings in my house at this time but instead you will take the place of Lady Bryan who will be leaving my daughter Princess Anabelle's house to get ready for the birth of my new child". I watched her face very carefully her eyes seemed to brighten and a small smile slowly formed on her lips "do you accept?" I asked shifting in my seat to get more comfortable "yes your majesty I accept" her voice was proud and excited at the same time.  
I got out of my chair carefully and walked towards the door "please let's go find Princess Anabelle and get you two introduced" I said walking towards the door Lady Anne following a step behind "now Lady Anne I am trusting you with my daughter your father said you were very good for the job I hope that I wont be disappointed". "Yes your majesty" Lady Anne said as we walked into the garden finding Anabelle, Mary and my husband no longer working on Latin but catching butterflies "MAMA!" Bella called once seeing me she ran up to me wrapping her arms around my legs "mama were catching butterflies" she exclaimed happily.

"She finished all her Latin darling don't worry" Henry said kissing my cheek after seeing me looking worriedly at her Latin book left forgotten on the chair.  
"She's actually really good" Mary said smiling down on her little sister "she should be she has two very good teachers" I said smiling at Mary and Henry. My mind finally came back to what I was supposed to be doing out her "oh Henry this is Lady Anne Boleyn she will be taking over as Anabelle's Governance" Lady Anne bowed politely. "Its good to meet you Lady Anne now if you don't mind I have matters of state to deal with" he said leaving us I looked down at Bella who looked with bright confused eyes at Lady Anne "Anabelle this is Lady Anne shes going to be replacing Lady Bryan how about you take her and show her the gardens?" I asked looking down into my daughters dark eyes. "Sure mama" Bella said happily I then turned to Mary "come darling" I said leading her into the house.  
_**  
Anabelle POV**_

I looked up at Lady Anne mama had just left with Mary and I was to show Lady Anna around the gardens "do you want to see where all the birds nest?" I asked my voice soft and shy as I looked up at the woman before me. She smiled kindly "I'd love to your highness" I grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the "do you like the blue birds or the red birds" I asked smiling up at Lady Anne "I prefer the blue ones your highness" she said her eyes staring ahead "I like those ones too, you can call me Bella can I call you Anne I don't like always having to say Lady in front of everyone name" I said she smiled down on me. "Yes you may call me Anne and I'll call you Bella" I smiled up at Anne happily I knew I was going to like her a lot.

_**  
Anne POV **_

The little Princess Anabelle held my hand lightly as she brought me into the gardens "look over there Anne see the blue bird!" she said excitedly I looked over at the fluttering bird and laughed "there is also a red one over there" I pointed out to her she smiled then ran after them "be careful" I called after her. She smiled back at me and continued running "come on Anne" she yelled and I followed her careful not to ruin my dress our have her's ruined. But all to soon the suns heat grew more before I finally called out to her "come Bella let's go inside and play with one of your dolls and get your clothes ready for dinner" she nodded and I held out my hand which she looped her small fingers into mine. We walked back to her apartments talking the whole way till from the corner of my eyes I saw my father walking towards us "your Highness" he said bowing to her "father" I said nodding my head Bella looked at him curiously "Bella this is Thomas Boleyn my father" I said my father again bowing once more "Anne do be careful to call the Princess by her rightful title" he said his voice unreadable "It's all right Mister Boleyn I told her to call me that" Bella said her eyes superior to my fathers.

"As you wish your Grace" he said his smile fake 'I must be leaving the King wishes to see me" he bowed once more then left down the hallway me and Bella entered her apartments quietly it seemed that everyone had already been informed of my arrival. Two little puppies were running in the room play fighting Bella giggled "the brown one is Nibbles and the grey one is Jewel" she said pointing to each puppy "there very nice" I commented.  
"Lady Olivia the Princess will need her dinner attire set out" I said to one of the ladies in the room "yes Lady Anne" she said heading into the closet "what would you like to wear tonight?" I asked her she thought carefully "I'd like to wear my new blue dress" she said smiling at her choice "Lady Olivia the new blue dress will be fine" I said marveling at the power I held as the Princesses governess. I quickly changed the Bella then got changed myself into a simple light blue gown to match Bella then we proceeded down to the dining hall where she was to have dinner with her family.  
Queen Katherine smiled as her daughter let go of my hand and ran up to her she laughed slightly and bent down to her daughter. "My Bella did you have fun today with Lady Anne?" she asked smiling at her daughter with such affection "yes but she lets me call her just Anne and I told her to call me Bella" Bella said smiling at her mother "that's very nice dear now go sit by your sister" I followed her as she sat down beside her sister who was seated by her mother. I stood perfectly still behind her chair staring out at the crowd I never truly understood why the Royal family always ate in public everyone bowed.

"Lady Anne can you please help me cut this" Bella said as she tried fruitlessly to cut into a piece of meat I had told her before that in public she must call me Lady Anne and I call her by her proper title "yes your majesty" I murmured leaning over and cutting the meat into tiny bits she could chew. "Thank you Lady Anne" she said politely as she took a bit and started to eat only then did I realise how hungry I was but I knew I was going to have to wait. "Papa can Lady Anne sit down next to me and eat too?" I heard Bella say I almost went pale I quickly looked down at the young girl who was looking down the table at her father with big eyes.  
He seemed to think about it for a while "please papa she must be hungry too" the child protested the King only smiled "yes she can, set a place for Lady Anne" she said to one of the maids. I wanted to leap for joy but silently sat down on the last chair near the Royal family in silent triumph. I saw my father and brother looking up their eye's proud Bella smiled up at me and continued to eat while food was set out before me it was all so delicious everyone looked up in envy at me but kept there mouths shut like I said its nice to be the governess and favorite to the Princess Anabelle Tudor.


	11. The Joy Of Tears And Love

**Okay the story isnt over here when i wrote this i wanted to show the Tudors as a family not just as a Royal family. Many of you have asked me what Anne's doing in the story and if she's going to try to sleep with Henry you'll just have to read. This is by far my favorite chapter of this story it shows Bella as more then just a princess with a title and even has some interaction with her and her brother. I hope you enjoy please tell me what you think please it will help me out a LOT : )**

**Rebecca.**

Isnt it funny how life always comes back at us it was June a very beautiful day one that made you want t run through the fields. Princess Anabelle Tudor and her governess Anne Boleyn sat in their chambers listening to the screams of there mother and queen give birth for the 4th time. Bella and Anne had gotten very close over the last couple months now it seemed like Anne was Bella and Mary's older sister they all got along very well but now in Bella cried in Anne's arms scared of her mothers screams. "Shh its going to be alright" Anne whispered helpfully to her young charge but to no advil another scream rocked the castle as Henry walked into Bella's chambers followed by little Henry.

Bella ran from Anne's arms to her fathers he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as Bella cried "is mama going to be alright" she said into her fathers ear "yes Bella she will me I brought Henry here to be with you" he said patting her back. Bella looked over at her older brother wishing her sister was here as well but she was in the country right now she was on her way back now but wouldn't make it back in time. "Alright papa" Bella whispered to her father he nodded and got up to leave but before he left he heard his daughter speak again "papa will you not visit me anymore when the baby's here?" she asked tears still pouring down her young face "Bella I will visit you still everyday" he smiled kissing her head softly.

He left then to go back to his office till the birth was over Henry went over and gave his little sister a hug they had never had the much time together but he still didn't like to see her cry and be upset. "Henry will you still love me the same when the baby's here?" she asked her older brother staring up into his blue eyes "I'll love you more" he said hugging her tighter. "Go sit with Anne and be a good girl and wait for father to call on us" he said pushing his sister in the direction of Lady Anne.

Anne held her arms out for the girl who gladly crawled back into them Anne quickly wiped a tear from her eye she had seen the King interact with his children all the time but that was different and Bella with Prince Henry. Most people thought of Royal's as just Kings and Queens who gave birth to Princes and Princess's but behind all that they were still a family. One that went through the same problems as any other family just in a different way Bella may be a Princess but she still seeks love from her parents and siblings which they so gladly give. Anne had never thought of it that way her father had wished her to bed the king for favor but after seeing everything she couldn't just rip this family apart.

Queen Katherine had been so kind to her and Princess Mary and Bella were always treating her like an older sister even little Henry treated her kindly why would she want to ruin all that? Anne knew she couldn't do what her father had asked her and for once she would be content with him being disappointed in her. Finally one last scream ripped threw the halls "I think the baby's here" Anne said to the children before her just then another scream resounded leaving Anne flabbergasted a smile shown on Bella's face "what are you smiling for Bella?" Anne asked the small girl on her lap. "I'm going to be the best big sister ever" she said smiling up a storm.

"I bet you will be" Anne said to the small girl "remember though the baby has to sleep" Henry said laughing at his younger sister they heard yelling down the hallway as there father burst through the room. "Children you have a brother and a sister" he said his face glowing with happiness Bella smiled the tears all but forgotten "can we see them, I want to see mama" she said excited Henry laughed "yes you may follow me" they started for the door Anne let Bella climb off her and stood as she watched the family walk away before Bella turned around "come on Anne don't you want to see the babies" she said a smile on her face. "Of course but I just cant invite myself" Anne said smiling down on the young girl.

"Nonsense Anne please come" the King said beckoning her to follow them she smiled and gladly followed there were cheers outside as the news of the 2 new Royal's were announced "papa isnt it funny you got a new son and daughter maybe god couldn't decide and just decided to give you both". Bella said thinking it over "maybe your right my Bella" Henry said picking her up and swinging her in the air Bella laughed as her father set her back down on the ground.

There were guards outside her mothers door there smiles plainly written on there faces they bowed as the family passed Henry opened the door himself to see his wife laying on the bed her eyes bright and awake "MAMA!" Bella squealed and ran over to her mothers bedside. Katherine helped her daughter on to the bed "mama you scared me" Bella said curling into her mother "I'm sorry baby but you'll understand someday" Katherine said smiling.

"I hope I don't it sounded like it hurt" Henry laughed out loud at his daughters statement everyone followed even Katherine. "Bella, Henry would you like to meet your new baby brother and sister?" Katherine asked her children who smiled and nodded there heads "Lady Bryan if you will" Katherine said motioning for her to bring the babies over. Bella sat on one side of her mother as Henry sat on the other Henry held his little brother and Bella her little sister "come look Anne she's so tiny" Bella called Anne walked over with a nod from the Queen and looked down at the small child.

"She's beautiful you Majesty" Anne said to the Queen "please call me Katherine if you can call my children by their birth names you can call me by mine" Anne smiled "thank you Katherine" she said smiling "mama whats their names?" Bella asked her mother. "Well I don't know" Katherine said looking up at Henry "I have an idea how about you name your sister and Henry you name your brother" the King said to his children.

"With all due respect father I will leave my brothers name up to Mary" Henry said to his father who smiled at him "very noble of you son" Katherine looked at her daughter who's eyes were wide with awe. "Bella what would you like to name your sister?" Bella looked down at her sister who's hair was black and eyes were a brilliant blue like their fathers. Bella's mind went back to France when her mother was pregnant and still took care of her and even when she was slapped and pushed around she never gave up. She remembered her mother telling her of grandmother and her family before her and how her birth names was really Catalina in her sister she saw all her mothers hard work to stay where she was at and take care of her family.

"I want to name her Catalina" Bella said looking into her mothers eyes "after you" Bella finished everyone was silent as Katherine looked at her daughter her eyes filling with tears. Anne took baby Catalina in her arms as Katherine swept her daughter into a fierce hug Henry smiled at his daughter and wife "out of all the names you chose to name her Catalina. Why?" Henry asked his daughter "because when we were in France when when they pushed mama around and threatened her and slapped her she never gave up she always took care of me and she always talked about Spain and told me everything about it she said she missed it and sometimes missed being called Catalina so I decided to name her Catalina so she wouldn't miss it so much." Bella finished her mother still holding on to her "do you approve?" Bella asked her father "I approve with all my heart" he said smiling at his wife and daughter he quickly wiped a tear off his face and looked to Anne.

"Please bring her to me" Anne walked over and set the baby in his arms "hello there Catalina" he kissed the babys head and smiled at his children. Mary came soon after and called the Prince Edward she smiled at her sister when she heard her now youngest sisters name. Anne slept alone that night Bella had fallen asleep with her mother and no one wanted to bother them.

Anne lay in bed thinking that night about what had happened that day and smiled and rolled over "Olivia?" she asked "yes Anne" came the reply "I love the Princess Bella you should have been there she was so kind and caring to her little sister" Anne said remembering the events "she was always a very kind Princess and she loves her mother dearly" Olivia said smiling.

"She'll make a wonderful Queen were ever she goes and I wish to go with her" Anne said rolling back over and falling asleep.


	12. A 15 Year Old Anabelle

I couldnt believe it the King of France has died and left his younger son Francisco as King everyone was bustling around the castle it turns out Fransisco the little boy that I played with in France was on at the English port wanting to make amends for what happened so many years ago. "Bella please sit still" Lady Olivia said tired of trying to keep me still she was doing my hair and Anne was picking out my dress I am to be ready in 1 hour. "Anabelle" my mother said entering my chambers beautiful in a gown on dark green her hair tied up and a crown placed radiently on her head "yes mama" I said trying not to turn my head little Catalina came bounding into my rooms "Bella!" she said twirling in her gown of gold she was 8 now and growing more everyday "hurry child you must be ready soon" mama said as Olivia finished my hair.

"Bella come get your dress on" Anne said stepping out of my closet a heavy dress of green silk and velvet in her hands I got up and all my ladies helped me into the heavy dress and placed my jewels and crown on. "I'm ready mama" I said walking towards her trying to get ajusted to my corset Catalina grabbed my hand and we all walked out of my chambers my ladies Anne her sister Mary, Oliva, Margret and Elizabeth following behind me with my mother and sisters ladies. "Bella when me and your father tell you to get ready quickly please try a little faster" mama said scolding me "yes mama I will".

I quickly took my seat by Mary and my brother Henry whilst little Catalina and Edward sat after me "Bella could you have taken any longer" Mary said rolling her eyes "Mary Tudor it isnt princess like to roll your eyes" I said repeating the same thing she told me all the time she just huffed and looked the other way. "Girls" our father warned us as the trumpets roared "yes papa" we said in unison Henry stiffling his laughter "The King of France Francisco" the announcer blared me and Mary faced forward are faces netural to the scene unfolding infront of us Catalina and Edward glanced nevously from father to Francisco "Catalina, Edward dont worry all will be fine" I whispered petting both there hands before returning my own to my lap.

"Queen Katherine" I heard Francisco say bowing to my father wathcing closely to the scene my father then pointed to us children "these are our children the Royal Princes Henry and Edward and the Princesses Mary, Anabelle and Catalina" he said pointing to us proudly. Fransico's eyes lingering a bit longer on me then me our my father would have liked "Its nice to see you all" he said bowing slightly to us we nodded from our seats he then went to sit down in the chair on the other side of our father.

"It seems father doesnt like his guest" Mary said observing the two men before us "I can agree with that" I said shifting in my seat "do you think he remembers you?" she asked again "I don't know Mary honestly I hope he doesnt he might get idea's about marriage" I said uncomfortable. "Your going to get married someday Bella and you'll know what its like to be in love" Mary said smiling her marriage contract with the Luthern Duke Philip of Bavaria has been excepted by our father. "What if I marry someone I do not love?" I said blatenly looking her into the eyes "I pray that it will never happen to you Bella I really do but if it does you are a Princess of England and you can hold your own". She said gently touching my back "I hope so Mary".

The festivitys continued with dancing and drink I stayed in my seat and talked to Mary about different things Catalina and Edward were soon taken off to bed and little Catherine and Henry Mary Carey's children soon left as well. "Ana!" I heard someone say and I looked up to see King Francisco infront of me "Its Princess Anabelle" I said calmly he laughed "its so good to see you Princess I have a letter from my sister Marie for you" he said handing me a peice of paper. "Thank you" I said nodding my head Mary looked at him criptically "Princess Mary" Fransico said bowing to her "King Fransico its nice to meet you" she said bowing her head.

"Princess Anabelle" George Bolyen said bowing to me I recognized him as Anne and Mary's older brother "Sir George Boleyn its so nice to see you again" I said smiling at the dark hansome man before me. "I hope I am not interrupting anything I just wanted to ask the Princess for a dance" I thank my lucky stars "If you do not mind your Majesty but I would like to accept" I said bowing and walking to the dance floor with George. "I do not know how to thank you for saving my from his company" I said as he twirled me "no thanks is needed your grace" he said his dark eyes looking into mine. "Please call me Bella your father and sisters do" I said keeping eye contact "yes Bella" my name rolled off his tongue "I heard you are engaged to the Lady Jane Parker" I said then cursing myself "yes I am but I cannot say willingly but she seems nice enough" he said pointing in her direction. I nodded and soon the dance was over he kissed my hand and walked off I stood still my head swirling.


	13. A Marriage For Anne

King Francisco Of France has left England not before saying that he only wanted for us to be together and that if he had told be he was betrothed I would have never even listened to him. I was happy when he left I should have never let my heart fancy the idea it was indigent of me "Princess Anabelle" I heard someone say I turned to see the Earl Of Wiltshire Thomas Boleyn bowing before me.

"Sir Thomas Boleyn it's nice to see you again how is your wife the Countess Elizabeth? " I said smiling lightly "she's doing find your majesty I shall tell her you inquired upon her but I have come to talk about my daughter Anne" I nodded and held out my arm for him to take "ladies if you please this is a private matter tell Anne I will meet her in my chambers" I said remembering I have sent Anne on a chore.

"What about Lady Anne would you like to talk about?" I said as we strolled into the gardens "well your Majesty as you are her mistress it is by you I must pass her marriage opportunities by" my interest was sparked. "And who do you wish to marry Lady Anne to may I ask?" "the Heir of Ormonde James Butler in Ireland" I thought about this for a moment my mind "so you are sending Lady Anne to Ireland?" I said my voice sounding displeased.

"No your Majesty not if you do not want he to" he stopped walking and bowed before me "Sir Thomas Boleyn I think I have the perfect marriage for Anne" I said a smile spreading over my lips. "May I know?" he asked still bowing before me "I must speak to my father first about this but believe me I think the match is perfect and will elevate Lady Anne's status and please call me Bella I have known you since I was little and Anne is like my sister" he smiled as I walked back into the castle to speak to Anne.

"ANNE!" I called as I entered my chambers she walked out of my closet a displeased look on her face "Bella it's not lady-like to yell" I sat down in front of a large vanity "Anne please call and audience for me with my father" I said as Lady Olivia started brushing my hair. "Yes Bella" she walked out of my room. "Please just a simple half up half down" I said to Lady Olivia she nodded and began working on my hair.  
"Bella your father says he will see you" I nodded as Olivia finished with my hair. I walked down to my fathers office and Anne knocked on the door with me "come in" I heard him say "Anne you may leave" she looked confused but still followed orders. "Bella" my father said not looking up from his papers "what can I help you with" I sat down in a comfortable chair across from him.

"I talked to Sir Thomas Boleyn today" he looked up at me "and?" I continued "and he wanted Anne to marry the Heir of Ormonde James Butler in Ireland" father put down his pen and looked up at me and sighed "and you do not want her to because then she shall have to move it Ireland " he finished for me. "Yes that is partly the reason but I know that Anne and Lord Henry Percy the Earl of Northumberland are in love and wish for them to get married" I said watching my father closely. He sighed " I do not know Bella Anne is just a Lady while Henry is a Earl" I got up and sat at my fathers feet "that's why I came to you please papa I promise never to hassle you with my own marriage" I said looking onto his eyes.

"Fine Bella, Fine but it better be alright by Cardinal Wolsey, Sir Thomas Boleyn Lady Anne and Henry Percy first" I smiled and kissed his cheek "thank you papa" he smiled as I left the room. Anne was waiting for me outside the doors when I came out "Anne will you do me another favor?" I asked smiling sweetly "what?" she asked carefully "I was supposed to spend the day with Catalina today but fear that I will be to busy can you please" I asked my eyes twinkling. "I cant just let you walk around alone" she said disapprovingly "Oh your sister Lady Mary will be with me I promise" "alright but first we must go fetch her" Anne said eyeing me suspicion in her eyes.

"Lady Mary will you please escort me while the Lady Anne attends my little sister" I said her face broke out into happiness and joy. "Yes your majesty" she said getting up from her chair where she had been diligently working on her stitches she walked behind me and Anne as we made our way to Catalina's chambers "Bella!" Catalina exclaimed in joy as she saw me. "Catalina I know I promised to spend time with you today but I have important things to do can Anne play with you instead?" I said hoping with all my heart she would say yes. "Alright, would you like to see my new puppy?" Catalina said grabbing Anne's hand smiling I smiled and walked out of the room with Mary trailing me "Mary please walk besides me".

She gaily walked beside me her face shinning with joy I never much talked to Lady Mary who was Anne's older sister though the did not much look alike. Anne had dark black hair with dark eyes and ivory toned skin whist Mary was blonde hair blue eyed pale beauty. When we reached my chambers I went into my conference room which each Royal chamber held but I rarely used mine "Is all right that I call you just Mary?" I asked sitting in a comfortable chair in front of a pine desk. "Its perfectly fine your majesty" she said her smile never faltering "then please call me Bella" I looked down at my desk to find some papers I needed to sign I sighed and dipped my quill in ink read them carefully and signed in a perfect scribe. "Mary can you please do me a favor?" I asked looking up from my papers feeling like my father for a moment "yes Bella" she said stuttering not you say your majesty "tell you father, Cardinal Wolsey and The Earl of Northumberland Henry Percy I need a private conference with them" she nodded confused and walked to get her father.

"Your Majesty" Sir Thomas Boleyn said bowing in front of me kissing my hand "please I told you earlier call me Bella" I said sitting back down. "Mary you may leave this is a private meeting" she seemed nervous about leaving me alone with her father "there's a guard over there who will still be in the room" she seemed satisfied and left the room. "You asked to see me concerning earlier" he said as I indicated he sit in a chair across from me "yes I believe I have found the perfect marriage for Anne" I said smiling "who is it?" he asked leaning a bit foreword "I wish to make Anne Duchess of Northumberland".

"A Duchess" he said flabbergasted "she will be married to the Earl of Northumberland Henry Percy if you permit it" I said studying him carefully "I permit it" he said still in a daze. "Thank you so much Sir Thomas but if you please I have many more people to meet with on this matter" I said smiling "yes Bella" he said standing up bowing then walking towards the door. "Oh and Sir Thomas please do not tell anyone save your wife" I said he nodded and left. The Cardinal Wolsey came next "Bella the Cardinal Wolsey is here to see you" Mary said opening the door "thank you Mary let him in".

"Princess Bella you wished to see me" he said kissing my hand and sitting down "yes its concerning Lord Henry Percy Earl of Northumberland" I said he nodded "I wish for him to marry Lady Anne Boleyn" I said getting straight to the point. He seemed stunned "Princess Bella I am sorry to tell you this but Lord Henry Percy is already betrothed to Mary Talbot daughter of Lord Shrewsbury" he said in earnest "well then I think you should work to find some fault in the marriage contract" I said my voice as cold as my fathers. "Princess Bella I will work night and day to find one" he said bowing and leaving the room.  
"Mary you may enter for the time being" I said rubbing my head "are you alright Bella?" she asked taking the seat in front of me. "Yes Mary thank you for asking you said you had a message from Lord Henry Percy" I said changing the subject "yes he said he is unfortunate to say but he is far to ill to get out of bed but wishes to see you later in the week".

"Thank you Mary that is all I need" I said smiling "is there anything else I can get you before I leave?" I smiled up at the anxious older women "yes there is you have children do not you Mary" I said watching her closely "yes I do a daughter and a son Henry and Catherine Carey" I smiled "how old are they?" she smiled she must love talking about her children "Henry is 12 and Catherine is 7".

"I would like to have your children apart of my apartments to help out with the chores" she smiled "they would love to Bella when will you have them" I thought quickly "tomorrow if you please" she left my chambers to go get her children at home ready for their trip I only thought of Anne's marriage that night and how I was going to make this happen.


	14. Anne Said Yes

I personally made sure Cardinal Wolsey worked his very best to find some flaw in the marriage contract of Henry Percy Earl of Northumberland and Mary Talbot daughter of the Earl of Shrewsbury and he did it seems Mary Talbot spent some time in the country alone with her fathers friends son. Anne and Henry still know nothing I made sure of that all week I have been trying to keep her busy with various chore and things to do. I soon told Mary what I was planning and was delighted to help but promised not to tell a soul her two adorable children have entered my house and take care of small chores. Henry who was 12 was my pageboy he ran messages for me and 7 year old Catherine was one of my youngest lady in waiting's.

"Princess Anabelle" Henry Percy said as he entered my chambers the guards watched him closely like they do every male save my father that enters my room. I was sitting in a comfortable chair by the fire little Catherine sitting my feet Mary her mother standing by chair. "Lord Henry Percy please sit" he nodded and came over "Lady Mary, Lady Catherine" he said nodding to the two women around me before sitting down "you wanted to see my I'm sorry I couldn't last week I fell very ill" he said warming his hands up by the fire. "Its all right Lord Henry I wanted to speak to you about Lady Anne Boleyn" I said watching him very, very closely.

His eyes widened "what about her your majesty "It seems you too hold a fancy for each other" he seemed shy when I said this his cheeks blushed "you can say that yes" he said looking into the fire. "Well Lord Henry Lady Anne is at the age to marry and her father expresses the wish for her to do so and as her mistress I am giving to the opportunity to do so" he seemed shocked "but I am betrothed to Mary Talbot I already tired getting out of it". I laughed "we found a loop hole so if you want to Lady Anne is out in the gardens".

He smiled brilliantly "thank you your majesty I will never be able to repay you for this" he said kissing my hand and ran out of the room to meet Anne in the gardens. "Is auntie Anne going to get married?" asked little Catherine to her mother "yes she is, that is if she says yes of course" Mary said smiling down at her daughter. I walked over to the window my heavy navy blue dress trailing me "don't worry Catherine I think she will say yes" I said watching Henry twirl Anne around "and I think she did" I added smiling.

I walked back to my chair and picked up my embroidery and started stitching the sunset into a piece of pure white cloth. Anna came into my room her eyes wide with excitement "Bella I don't know how to ever repay you" she said bowing graciously to me I smiled and gave her a hug "I think naming your first daughter after me will be a wonderful payment of course but please have sons too".

There was a ball that night my father had decided to throw it in Lord Henry and Lady Anne's honor. I sat near my mother my father was dancing with Mary "mama do you think Anne will be happy?" I asked leaning my head against her shoulder "I think she will be you made her a very happy women Bella I'm very proud of you" she said stroking my hair. "Come Bella lets dance" mama said smiling getting up I laughed and followed mama cut in on Mary and papa and danced with papa I laughed and Mary went to sit down she complained of a headache. I danced with my uncle Charles Brandon "So Bella how are you this fine evening" he said while twirling me around "I'm doing fine thank you for asking and yourself?" he smiled "fine your aunt Mary has announced that she is yet again with child"

"Congratulations" I said smiling he already had a son and a daughter and seemed content with whatever he got. The dance was soon over and he kissed my cheek goodbye and went to have a dance with my mother whilst my father asked me for a dance.

"Bella do you remember the conditions of Anne's marriage to Henry Percy right?" he asked I knew what I promised but still didn't want to leave home. "Yes I remember" I said staring ahead not willing to look him in the eye "Prince Philip of Spain has offered to wed you" he said as he twirled me around to face me again. "He will become King soon his father is failing fast" he added I only looked ahead "so what do you think?" he asked unsure what to say.

"If its for the best of England and you wish it then so be it for me to stop it" I said carefully holding back tears "have you agreed?" I asked I looked over at my mother who looked at confused at my stern unreadable face. Father hasn't told her. He wouldn't until it has been agreed upon it would hurt her so much more to see me go then Mary or Catalina because we have been through so much together. "No not yet were still going through the process if everything goes well you'll be in Spain by the beginning of next year, I haven't told your mother" he said hesitantly "it would hurt her to see me go" I said mono-tone.

"It would hurt me too Bella but you have to do what's best for England" he said finding a reasonable explanation for it. "I know but it will still hurt" I said the tears finally spilling over I couldn't stay here I fled the ball room making sure no one saw me I didn't want to be worried about me tonight.

**Katherine POV**

I watched Bella and Henry dance I smiled as her twirled her around then her face went unreadable and extremely pale it worried me. Henry was saying something to her but I couldn't hear she replied and he seemed satisfied with the answer. She looked right at me she was holding back tears I could tell they talked for a minute longer before I saw a tear fall and she fled the ball room. I stood immediately Anne had a look of confusion on her face as looked ready to go after her.

"Lady Anne don't worry yourself I shall take care of Bella" I said picking up my skirts and walked after Bella Henry couldn't meet my eye and just walked back to his seat. All Bella's ladies were outside her chamber "is she in there alone?" I asked them the nodded I tried to open the doors to find them locked. "Bella please open the door" I said through the large door I heard the sobs become louder inside the room but she didn't open it "Bella please I cant stand hearing you cry and not being able to do anything about it please" I pleaded finally the door opened.

The room was dark "Lady Margaret please give me that candle" I said as she placed it in my hand the room grew a dim light around it. I saw Bella on her bed crying her face buried in the pillows I placed the candle by her bed and climbed on and picked her face to meet mine "Bella what's wrong, what did your father say?" I asked as she leaned against me "negotiations have started with my marriage to Prince Philip of Spain and father says if everything goes well I shall be leaving England by the beginning of next year" she said between sobs.

My heart broke first my Mary's leaving me now Bella this cant be happening I always knew that they were going to Marry some day but never leaving at the same time. "Mama I don't want to go I want to stay in England I have no desire to leave England for Spain but I promised papa" she said crying harder. "I know Bella I know" I said stroking her hair silent tears falling out of my eyes this was the first time I ever wished that a marriage negotiation would go wrong I never wanted all my children to leave.

"Bella don't cry anymore" I said wiping my own tears away hoping she hadn't seen them her sobs slowed and soon stopped all together "I know it may seem scary now but one day your going to have children of your own and you will understand everything but crying right now isn't helping anything" I said wiping her tears away. "Its all just happening so fast" she whispered "Anabelle Tudor he didn't say you were going to get married yet did he? Maybe negotiations will go badly you cant predict the future".

"I don't want Mary to leave" she said her voice hoarse and thick with tears "oh Bella is that what's really bothering you? Not being able to see Mary?" I asked realizing this all has been happening after Mary's marriage contract has been signed. "Mary's going to start a life of her own Bella were not even positive if she's going to be living in Germany or England that's for Philip of Bolivia to figure out" I continued. "Marriage contracts are never finale until you say I do look at George Boleyn and Jane Parker there wedding was a week away but the contract fell threw".

Her head snapped up "but I talked to him it all seemed so sure what happened?" I laughed at her curiosity "Jane Parker was involved with another man when she spend time in France some say she is no longer a virgin". "I feel sorry for him he didn't seem to love her they were so close to getting married and all that money spend…" she trailed off "the Parkers have to pay the Boleyn's back the moneys going to be used for Anne's dowry.

"Bella talk to Mary tomorrow and express your feeling towards her if you don't and she does leave England you'll wish you have" I said she nodded sleepily I helped her out of her gown and put her to sleep and kissed her head as she fell asleep. The Ball must have ended because Anne and some of the ladies where waiting at the door "Lady Anne she fell asleep ladies do be quiet" I said as my own ladies started to follow me back to me and Henry's chambers. "Your Majesty" I heard Anne say there was a silent agreement that she only use are given names in private.

"Yes Lady Anne" I said facing her "there has been talk of Princess Anabelle marrying the Prince Philip of Spain is it true?" she asked word must get around fast here. "Its only talk right now Lady Anne don't worry yourself" I said walking back to me and Henry's chambers.


	15. The Kiss

It was the day of Anne's wedding and I was bursting with excitement everything that I had worked for was all coming together the church music started and Anne on her father's arm walked down the aisle a huge smile on her face. Anne was wearing a beautiful gown with gold embroidery a beautiful chain came around her waist and hung down to the floor and her sleeves have a fur lining and had a deep v line. **_(Picture of Dress on profile)_**

My dress was a deep green velvet with my usual long sleeves and beading all down and ended swirling around my hips. Mama was wearing a burgundy with purple beading Mary's dress was similar to mine just in green and little Catalina was wearing a simple blue dress I never realized how fast weddings go until I actually was watching one. I've been to other weddings of course but never really watched I just waited till they were over "Were moving into the ball room now Bella" I head Mary whisper I nodded and got up and followed everyone in.

I waited patiently when the finally announced the newly married couple "now presenting Lord Henry Percy Duke of Northumberland and Duchess Anne Percy of Northumberland" he yelled and music began to play as they entered the room all smiles. "They seem very happy Bella I am proud of what you did" mama said smiling for this event I was allowed to sit next to her usually it went by order to the throne. "Princess Anabelle I would like to thank you for what you have done for me and Anne and would like to have your permission to name our first daughter after you". Henry Percy said bowing before we with his wife besides him "I give you my permission" I said smiling.

Everyone clapped and chattered away soon I was bored and descended to the floor I was given a glass of wine and took a few gentle sips "Bella would you like to dance?" I turned around to see George Boleyn bowing before me "I would love to" I said giving my glass of wine to a servant. He led me to the dance floor and bowed before me I bowed and offered him my hand. We locked eyes as he twirled me "so has your father arranged any other marriage contracts for you yet" I said in awkwardness he laughed a deep attractive laugh. "I think he hopes you will do that for him" I smiled somehow discouraged at the thought of him marrying another.

Wait hold your thought for god's sake you are a Princess you cant be in love with a Viscount I said internally shaking my head. My dark curls that were in an extravagant half up half down with beads and my crown fanned out as I was twirled once again his eyes burned into mine suddenly when no one was looking he pulled me behind a pillar and for the first time in my life I was kissed.

He held my face in between his hands and kissed me passionately I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and broke free "George Boleyn you are to make a scandal of me yet" I said leaning into his kiss once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist I knew it was wrong I was a Princess destined to marry a king or prince of another country but I was still human and still could fall in love.

"George you know if my father found out about this he will surly kill you" I whisper my lips still inches from his "yes I know but your worth dying for" he said holding me closely I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke again "are you saying this because I am a princess or because you really love me" I said scared. "Bella I love you with all my heart even if you were poor and had nothing to your name I would still love you" I smiled "I think I love you too" he smiled "Bella?" I heard someone call George quickly gave me one last kiss and ran to hide Mary came around the corner looking confused.

"Bella what are you doing behind here?" she asked walking over to me "I just wanted a minute to myself" I said my lie was flawless guilt suddenly took me I should not like to Mary but i also cannot tell her she will not understand". "Well would you like to retire now I am flushed myself if you want I can stay in your chambers tonight since Anne is going to be with Henry?" I smiled happily "thank you Mary" I said as she took my hand and we started back up to my chambers.


	16. Soon To Be Queen

_**All translations are on the bottom**_

_**-Rebecca-**_

_**Me and Mary had spent the night giggling and laughing about nothing in particular but all to soon it was the morning "wake up Bella" Mary said gentle nudging my shoulder "I'm awake" I said stretching my arms pushing Mary's arm in the process she looked at me a smile spreading across her face. Before I even knew it a pillow hit my forehand and I heard a landfall of giggles from Mary's mouth to get her quiet I swung my pillow back at her and proceeded to have a pillow fight. "Girls!" we both heard and turned to see mama a slight smile on her face "yes mama" we both said innocently.**_

"_**Please get ready Bella your father would like to see you and remember to say goodbye to Anne and Henry Percy before they leave for Hever Castle" mama said before exiting the room "yes mama" we said bowing. Our maids walked into the room and bowed graciously before is "Your Majesties your mother the Queen has told us to dress you" Lady Jane Seymour said she was one of my newest lady in waiting "please do" I said coming down and standing before my mirror Mary did the same on the opposite mirror. "Miss what dress would you like to wear today" Lady Jane said holding two gowns before me a green floral print and a Royal purple dress "I would like the Royal purple Lady Jane" I said and she began to dress me with the help of the other ladies.**_

_**Mary soon had to leave to meet with her tutor I went down and said my goodbyes to Anne and Henry as they left for Hever Castle I kept thinking back onto debated marriage to Phillip of Spain. Lady Jane, Margaret and Mary accompanied me in walk in the gardens "Madame Jane ce qui vous pensent à mon mariage à Phillip de l'Espagne ?" I said in French knowing it was the only language besides English that Jane knew and everybody else didn't "Princesse Anabella I ne le pensent pas dans mes droites de parler de" she said shyly.**_

"_**S'il vous plaît dont être timide j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour parler librement à sans la menace d'entre eux allant chez mon père s'il vous plaît Jane" I said lightly grabbing her arm so she could walk besides me. "La princesse je pense le mariage était une bonne idée et à temps vous pouvez apprendre à l'aimer" she said thinking critically I knew she was right it was a great political match. "Jane si je me marie avec Phillip je devrai quitter l'Angleterre je retourne le congé ma famille " I said my voice distressed my ladies behind me were quick trying to find out what we were saying "Je sais que vous avez peur mais vous devez être forts pour eux".**_

"_**I believe your right Lady Jane" I said patting her arm "thank you milady I only am trying to help" she said bowing her head we walked on the other ladies in complete and total confusion. **_

"_**My lady" I soon heard and looked to see the bowing figure of George Boleyn "Lord George" I saw bowing my head to acknowledge his presence "may I talk to you my Princess" he said still in a bow "yes you can rise and walk with me" I said as Jane walked with the other ladies. "I take it you heard about my betrothal to Prince Phillip of Spain" I said whispering so my ladies couldn't hear "yes I have heard and my marriage to Jane Parker is to be set again it seems there was a misunderstanding" he said angrily. "Calm down it will be alright" I said "how can I be when nothing is going right" he said frustrated.**_

"_**Maybe God has different plans for us maybe we were never meant to be together are positions in society show us that" Bella said trying to rationalize everything "then I dam God" George said his face twisting into a mask of anger. My ladies heard the last part of his speech and as a devoted Catholic I stood appalled "Lord as a devoted Catholic and you claiming to be one yourself I am surly appalled" I walked angrily ahead my ladies hurrying to catch up with me "Bella" George said keeping pace with me "Lord if you please I still have to meet with my father still today" I said walking into the castle.**_

_**My face flushed with anger I walked into my fathers apartments "Father" I said bowing before him my ladies followed suit. "Bella please come sit by my feet" father said I did as he said and sat on my feet looking up at him "yes papa" I said as he took my hand. "Darling I need to tell you something" he said his face was blank I felt my heart drop. My hands shake in his my heart beat faster "papa is this about the negotiations for my marriage with Phillip of Spain" I said my voice shaking slightly.**_

"_**Yes the day of you 16 birthday like your mother did you will set sail for Spain to become their Queen" I let out a breath and felt as if I could cry I stared down at the ground for a couple of moments "Bella I know you don't want a arranged marriage but please don't make this harder then it already is when Henry is on the throne think of how your marriage and children will help him".**_

_**I knew papa was right but I couldn't help it "Bella please it is hard on your mother already but please do not make it harder promise me" I sighed I knew there was nothing I could do "yes papa I promise" I said looking down to the ground. "Say it to my face Bella I want to know your telling my the truth" I looked him dead in the eye. "I promise papa".**_

"_**That's a good girl now run along and study with Mary and Henry" he said kissing my head I nodded and walked out of his room and headed to the library to find Mary and Henry seeming to talk about something important. "Brother, sister" I said nodding my head towards them willing the tears back "sister is there something the matter?" Henry asked coming and sitting by me I couldn't help but let the tears spill over "by my 16th birthday I will be setting sail to leave England and marry Phillip of Spain" I cried wringing my hands.**_

_**Mary looked up quickly at me and came over "oh Bella don't cry please everything will be alright you'll see these things always do work out" she said taking out a handkerchief and dabbing my eyes. "If anything Bella go see mother she will be distraught over this" Henry said holding my hand I nodded and got up and headed to my mothers chambers where I knew she would be.**_

"_**Mother" I called as I entered leaving my ladies at the door I saw her sitting in a chair staring into her reflection. "Bella" she said quickly wiping away tears I held myself together knowing that crying now would only hurt my mother more. "Mama please don't cry I will write often and come and visit when I can I promise" I said hugging her waist as I sat by her feet.**_

"_**I remember you and Mary when you were little and now here you two are grown up and getting married" mama said tearfully "you still have Catalina and Edward and Henry will always be here in England" I said smiling as much as I could. "And just think one day I will be just like you sending one of my daughters to a far of country to marry a Prince of King". Mama laughed lightly and bent forward to kiss my temple "you are a very wise girl and will make a very good Queen" she said fondly "I learned from the best".**_

_**Couple weeks later**_

_**And so arrangements were made for me to leave England a week after my 16th birthday I have not seem George since he had cursed god. Anne had come back to court with her husband and to the news that I was to be leaving for Spain by October being it March we knew I had many months to go before leaving. "Bella your father wants you to choose the ladies to go with you to Spain today" Lady Jane Seymour said bowing before me I nodded and she dropped the parchment on my desk all my ladies looked over anxiously to be a lady to a Queen was a great achievement in their father's eyes and all wished to go but they all couldn't. "Ladies could you please I need to think of this in private Anne you can stay" I said earnest she nodded and came over sitting next to me.**_

"_**Anne I would like for you to permanently reside with me in Spain" I said ever inch of my being hoping she would say yes. "Bella I don't know what how my husband Henry?" she said shock evident in her voice "he can come I will give you the highest title and make you a marquess even Anne please you could me my Lady of the Bedchamber" I said pressing for an answer. "Bella I will have to talk to Henry about it but lets figure out who else you would wish to go"**_

_**We poured over everything finally electing Lady Jane Seymour, Lady Olivia Fizgarlden Lady Mary Carey. I had felt bad and couldn't leave Mary after the death of her husband William Carey "Anne please bade Henry to let you go I don't know what I would do without you" I said holding her hand. "I will Bella trust me" she said smiling "alright let my ladies back in so the few can tell their proud families"**_

"_**Ladies you may re-enter" Anne said and she gracefully opened the door and took her seat next to me. "Ladies I wish I could take you all but that is quite impossible so I have chosen the few that I have great connections with." They all looked hopeful as I looked out on them I took out my piece of parchment and started to read "Duchess Anne Boleyn if she chooses the Lady Jane Seymour, Lady Mary Carey, Lady Olivia Fizgarlden and". The few that were not chosen looked ready to cry but the ones that were looked like they were ready to burst with excitement "Ladies please go home and tell you family the good news and get ready for October" I said smiling at them all. **_

"_**Princess Bella why can't I go to Spain" Catherine Carey said tugging on my dress "Catherine!" Mary said alarmed "do not worry yourself Mary, because you are to stay here and be friends with my sister Princess Catalina with your brother Henry" I said smoothing her hair out. "Is it nice there in Spain I mean?" she asked looking up at me "well I don't know I believe that is a question for my mother the queen" I said laughing at the girls fearless behavior.**_

"_**Can I please go ask her?" she said this girl is filled with questions I thought to myself "Catherine Carey the Queen has much better things to do them tell stories" Mary said scolding her daughter I knelt don't to Catherine's level "you know Catherine I happen to know that my mother is in her room right now just reading why do you go and ask her" her eyes widened. "Really I can!" he voice was filled with excitement "Lady Jane will you take Lady Catherine to see my mother the Queen" I handed Catherine's hand to Jane who nodded "yes you highness".**_

_**Katherine of Aragon POV**_

_**I couldn't believe that Bella was going to marry Phillip and leave for Spain in 8 months I sighed and forced myself to read onward in my book but was broken out of my concentration by a knock on the door. "Your majesty" Lady Jane Seymour said bowing before me "yes Lady Jane" I said as she walked forward with Catherine Carey, Mary Carey's daughter. "Princess Anabella was hoping you could tell Lady Catherine stories of Spain" I smiled I always did love telling stories of my homeland.**_

"_**Yes Lady Jane I will you may leave now to attend my daughter" she bowed and left little Catherine with me "come Catherine and sit by my feet and I will tell you of Spain" she smiled and eagerly sat down by my feet and hung on to every word I said as I retold the story of Spain.**_

_**Madame Jane ce qui vous pensent à mon mariage à Phillip de l'Espagne- Lady Jane what do you think of my marriage to Phillip of Spain?**_

_**Princesse Anabelle I ne le pensent pas dans mes droites de parler de cette matière- Princess Anabelle I don't think it in my right to speak of this.**_

_**s'il vous plaît dont être timide j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour parler librement à sans la menace d'entre eux allant chez mon père s'il vous plaît Jane- please of which to be timid I need somebody to speak freely without threat of them going to my father please Jane**_

_**Princesse je pense le mariage était une bonne idée et à temps vous pouvez apprendre à l'aimer- Princess I think marriage was a good idea and on time you can learn to like it**_

_**Jane si je me marie avec Phillip je devrai quitter l'Angleterre je retourne le congé ma famille- Jane if I get married to Phillip I shall have to leave England I cant leave my family**_

_**Je sais que vous avez peur mais vous devez être forts pour eux- I know that you are afraid but you must be strong for them**_


	17. The Day Before

I've been at Hatfield for the last couple of weeks with my ladies the few that were no longer in my services save little Catherine have left some were out in my mothers routine but most went back home. It was Mary's wedding day tomorrow I sat alone on my terrace looking over the lush fields tears silently going down my face Anne and Henry has said yes to permanently residing with me in Spain all my ladies but Lady Mary Carey are going to stay. She is too come back after I give birth to my first child and join my mothers ladies so she can stay with her daughter and son who I will dearly miss.

I got her son a position in my fathers court just a simple errands man for my father I made sure all my ladies were to be fine when I left in October which is now 5 months away being it April. "Your majesty the Princess Mary" Lady Jane Seymour said bowing I quickly brushed away the tears but not fast enough for Mary to see them. "Bella please don't cry" she said sitting by me I held myself together enough to look in her eyes "Mary it feels like nothing will ever be the same again" I said frustrated she laughed "it won't be Bella it will be even better just think we are to have children of our own soon".

Mary said excited "Mary you are to marry for love and political gain mine is only for political gain" I said sadly thinking of George who I still have not seen he recently married Jane Parker with a Royal Blessing from my father him and Lady Rochford were awarded properties to the West. Before Mary could say anything else I went on "do you know who is to accompany me to Spain?" I asked knowing a Princess was never to go alone without a male escort picked by the King himself Mary smiled "sister that it what I have come to tell you me and Phillip are to come with you to Spain along with uncle Charles Brandon and aunt Mary" she said her smile getting bigger.

"Thank you Mary it means so much that you will be there with me who is to walk me down the aisle?" I said picking up some stitching "uncle Charles" she said standing up "now lets your carriage is full you are to ride with me to Whitehall Palace where I am to be married on the morrow" I smiled and took her hand as she led me down to the carriage. "Mother and Father have missed you these past weeks especially Catalina and Edward" I had only been gone from court the last month but a lot has been happening papa has started looking for a bride for Henry and Catalina has learned how to ride a horse by herself.

After a couple miles I expressed the need to ride my own horse I was already in my riding outfit and Mary was to so we rode next to each other are ladies a couple feel behind guards surrounding up. "Father think to marry Henry to Anne of Denmark" I turned quickly to look at her "the eldest daughter of King Fredrick the 1st and Sophie of Pomerania?" I asked "that very one" it was different thinking of my brother marrying someone.

"I heard she is quite beautiful" I remarked as I saw Whitehall Palace coming into view I looked over at Mary a small smile spreading over my face "Anabelle Tudor" she said "we are not racing its not lady like" I laughed "I never said you had to". I dug my heels into my horses thigh and she galloped ahead guards still following me Mary had no choice but to follow I laugh as I came to a stop in front of the castle out of breath. Mary came soon after along with my ladies and hers "Sir please help me off my horse" I said to one of the guards that had chased me he eagerly got of his horse and held my hand and placed me on the ground. "Thank you" I said and me and Mary walked into the building to meet uncle Charles and my aunt Mary who has unfortunately miscarried there latest child.

"Anabelle" aunt Mary said kissing my head "you look more like your mother each day I see you" she said smiling "and you Mary look like your father" she said greeting Mary while uncle Charles came and gave me a hug. "Uncle Charles I exclaimed as he hugged me "I hear you two are to accompany me to Spain and walk me down the aisle" I said happily "yes I am" he said taking my hand and we started walking up to my mother and fathers chambers "goodbye Bella I'll see you later" aunt Mary and Mary said as we left.

"Your parents believe you to be coming on the morrow your mother has been a bit stressed lately we believed you coming a day early would be a nice surprise for her" we climbed up the stairs Lady Jane taking my cloak as we did "that is very thoughtful of you I would have come earlier I just needed time to clear my head". I said sadly I never wanted to leave my mother stressed its very unhealthy "well you here now" he said leaving me at the door "so I am" I said as he left.

I walked in the room without knocking one of my mothers ladies where about to say something and I quickly silenced them with a deadly look. My mother was by the fire with Catalina and little Catherine telling them stories of when her and my father first fell in love. "I always did love that story" I said winding around her chair so she could see me "BELLA!" Catalina said throwing her arms around me and little Catherine in a fit of excitement did the same earning a glare from her mother. "My Bella" mother said getting up and hugging me tightly "I have missed you greatly over these last weeks" she said pulling back "I didn't mean to be gone so long I just had to figure a few things out" I said hugging her again.

"Well all it better now and Mary to be married on the morrow I believe Mary has already told you Phillip her and you uncle and aunt will go with you to Spain" mother said her voice sounding distant "yes they have but with no offence to them I would much rather you and father" I said sincerely. "Speaking of your father go to him he has also missed you dearly" mother said kissing my temple "oh Bella can I please go with you please" Catalina said grabbing my hand at mention of father "if mother permits".

"Yes Catalina and take Catherine with you I feel a bit tired and wish to read for awhile" we said our goodbyes and left Catalina was all giggles the whole way to fathers office while Catherine went to help her mother with chores. "Father" I said bowing before him as he walked out of his office his face broke into a smile "Bella" he said holding my face in his hands and kissing my forehand "Bella I am so pleased you have returned a day early know doubt" he said smiling at me. "I am pleased to be back it seems much has gone on since I left" I said hoping father would fill me in I wasn't disappointed. "Yes your brother Henry is to be married to Elisabeth of Denmark and it seems the French King has married Claude of Brittney and seem to be expecting their first child". Father said the last part in disgust we continued walking down the hall father was telling me about Phillip if Bavaria whom I have never met but that all changed in a matter of second. "Your Grace" some young man said bowing to my father "ahh Phillip I would like you to me my daughter the future Queen of Spain who you will be escorting the Princess Anabelle".

I nodded my head slightly to Phillip before me "my future sister-in-law I'm very pleased to meet you" he said kissing my hand "as I am with you" I said dignified "I hope we can get better acquainted on the journey to Spain" he said standing up "I'm sure we will no if you please I am to help Mary your future wife get ready for tomorrow" I said a smile on my lips "can you bring her this letter" he said pressing it into my hand "I do not see the harm".

I went to Mary's chambers where she was to spend the rest of the day till her marriage to Phillip "Mary I have a letter for you from Phillip" I said handing it to her "so you met him have you" she said smiling "yes I have he seems very nice" I said smiling back at her. She read the note and implored one of her ladies to bring him a rely which I stopped her from doing so "Mary you are to be married tomorrow don't bring about bad luck for yourself" I said through her already written letter in the fire. "You Anabelle are no fun what so ever" she said sitting my the fire I laughed and leaned back in my chair as Catalina played with her dolls in the light of the fire the sun was starting to set Mary's nerves were starting to act up "Mary calm down all is going to be fine just think about how happy you are going to be tomorrow".

"But what if I fall down the aisle" she said hysterically "Anne please tell her everything will be fine" I said completely lost. "Mary trust me I felt the same way you think nothing will go right but it all will" she said soothing Mary "thank you Anne but what if" Anne quickly cut her off "no if's now I'm starting to think its time for bed its almost 10 and Catalina is still up" she said scolding us.

We were sent off to bed and Mary was given a calming drought so help her sleep Catalina cuddled in-between me and her and fell into a peaceful sleep I watched both my sisters sleep they both looked so beautiful. Edges soon started to blur and my eyes began to drop as I fell asleep my anxiety about tomorrow soon being forgotten.


	18. Princesses Can Argue

**Mary's wedding dress in on my profile**

**Rebecca**

I woke with a yawn to find Catalina and Mary still asleep I slipped out of the bed without disturbing them I read the clock to find it was five realizing what day it was I walked over to Mary's side of the bed not waking up a single lady as I did so. I climbed in right next to Mary I looked into her face and nudged her shoulder her arm flopped over to hit Catalina who woke she looked angrily at Mary then a smile spread across her face as she realized what today was Mary's eyes started to open slowly as she looked into my dark ones. "I'm getting married today" she said a smile coming over her face.

"Yes Mary you are" Catalina said jumping on her in her excitement "Princesses" Lady Jane said walking into the room "yes Lady Jane" I asked while Catalina was spread across me and Mary "your mother the Queen is here" she said moving away as mama came into the room. "Catalina please get off you sisters" mama said trying to stifle her laughter Catalina smiled a got off me and Mary and ran to mama her chemise hung limp around her body a bit to big for her. "Lady Ursula please take Princess Catalina to be dressed" mama said as she wrapped a robe around Catalina "yes your majesty" Lady Ursula said bowing deeply to mama.

"Now Mary and Bella I think its time both of you got ready" she said walking towards us "if it means anything mama Mary was the last to get up" I said quickly getting out of bed dodging an elbow from Mary which mama did not see. "All right Mary lets get you dressed and Bella you as well" I nodded "Anne" I called and she came into the room with two ladies holding my dress Mary was led away to her chambers to get ready mama kissed my check and said goodbye as she left with her. They started putting my dress on tying my corset the dress was made of Royal purple silk and velvet intertwined with ropes of beads and jewels. My corset was encrusted with diamonds, ruby's and emeralds and my crown was simple for the wedding letting Mary to get all the attention but still very beautiful it had diamonds that diped and turned making it look very extravagant.

Finally it was time and mothers nerves were on fire as we all wait to the cue that Mary was to walk down the aisle with fire my jealously sure enough was sparked at the thought father was able to walk Mary down the aisle but not me. I make my face a happy mask not wanting my jealously to ruin Mary's wedding day it was not her fault anyway Phillip of Bavaria stoop eagerly at the end of the aisle staring down it we were all waiting. And then we heard it the march began playing and Mary and father started down the aisle a long train of people behind them. Mary had a beautiful dress the sleeves were lace and her gown feathered out into a beautiful train her hair was down her back signaling her virginity my mind turned to my own wedding and wondered how it would turn out.

Like Anne's wedding it all went so fast and all to soon it was over and Mary was no longer just my sister the thought almost brought tears to my eyes which I quickly held back for mama's sake. Catalina giggled embarrassed when Phillip and Mary kissed I smiled down at her I looked over to see Anne with her husband they were both smiling at one another and kissed softly before looking back at Mary. Everything was so happy at the ball afterwards a feast was made in their honor and their future children it 125 courses it always amazed me how much food could be made the trick was only to take a little at a time. Finally the dancing arrived my favorite part "Princess" Thomas Boleyn said bowing before me "Lord Boleyn" I said acknowledging his presence "I hear you are to take both my daughters to Spain with you" he said he was curious I could tell "Yes but Mary is to return when I have my first child".

"Are you going to take Catherine of Henry" he said asking about his grandchildren "no Catherine has been given services with my sister the Princess Catalina and Henry will be my father the King's messenger" he smiled. "Lord Thomas I believe you must like all this favor your family is getting at court" I said my dark eyes twinkling. "Your highness" he said aghast "don't fret Lord Thomas I was kidding" I said he bowed and I stepped foreword away from the conversation "Princess Anabelle" Henry Percy said bowing with Anne at his side "Lord Henry, Anne it is good to see you again" I said smiling at them both "we are both very happy that you have decided to take us with you to Spain".

He said smiling "I'm sure you are but it is all my pleasure but do not worry yourself I do expect visiting England when I am Queen of Spain so you will get to see your families" I said mostly to Anne I knew not seeing most of her family bothers her. They both bowed and walked away and I went on my way threw the crowds "sister" I heard and smiled when I saw Henry offering me his hand "yes brother" I said bowing obnoxiously to him he laughed "will you give me the honor of dancing with you" I gave him my hand and he brought me to the middle of the dance floor and started by throwing he in the air "Henry!" I said half scared a half excited we both looked to see mama and papa laughing at us. "Can we have a normal dance where you are not throwing me in the air".

"Well I am sorry dear sister and the future Queen of Spain" he said whispering the last part "please Henry do not bring that up at this so joyous event I do not like thinking of leaving England" I said sadly "don't worry Bella you can come visit England and I will visit Spain with Mary and mother and father" he said smiling "I expect visiting England when I can" I said as the dance ended. "Well if you do not mind sister Lady Anne Hastings seems to have her eye set on me" Henry said before leaving me I walked up to Mary who was hiding behind a statue "Mary what are you doing hiding behind a statue" I said almost laughing "I needed a minute to myself I just cant believe that me and Phillip are finally married" she said a stupid smile on her face "yes you are Mary Duchess of Bavaria Princess of England" I said smiling at her "I cannot believe father let me keep my title".

"I guess he did not want you just to me Duchess of Bavaria it's a little downgraded if you ask me but a very good alliance with Germany" I said truthfully. "You always spoke your mind Bella but believe me power is not everything I am happy being the Duchess of Bavaria but father see's fit to keep me Princess of England and Phillip Prince Consort you becoming a Queen does not mean that you are better then me" I was confused "Mary I know naught of which you are speaking I never said I was better then you" I said quickly annoyed that she would make such accusations. "Anabelle please ever since you found you were to be Queen you have acted as if it was nothing to you then all a sudden your all to happy to become Queen" Mary spat back at me.

"Girls what is going on" mama said looking at us as if we were insane papa soon came over I had not even realized are voices has risen I ignored both mama and papa "maybe you are envious Mary that all you will ever be is a Duchess by marriage and a Princess by birth and nothing else your upset that me your younger sister is to be Queen and you never will be unless Phillip's three older brothers die but that is highly unlikely" I spat back my voice filled with venom but low enough for only me Mary mama and papa to hear.

Mary's eyes watered and mama and papa looked at me with wide eyes I forcefully picked up my large skirts and turned and walked away finding Anne in the crowd "Anne I fell like retiring for the night" I said my voice still holding a bit of anger in it. "Yes Bella" she said following me to my chambers with my other ladies I still held my skirts angrily as we climbed the stairs when we got to my chambers I ordered them all to get my things ready tomorrow I head back to Hatfield. Anne started undoing my hair letting the soft dark curls roll down my back she took of my crown and placed in into a case and then into a drawer I heard my door open and shut with a bang. "Everyone leave" my mother ordered her voice housed and anger that I have never heard from her "Anabelle Tudor what were you thinking saying that to your sister and on her wedding day no doubt" mama said walking towards me I had half a mind to think she was to slap me but I stood my ground in front of her.

"Why do not you talk to precious Mary who started the whole thing I just simply asked if she was all right she was hiding behind a statue! Then she started saying that I was flaunting that I was to be Queen of Spain in front of her she always thought she was better then me she deserved what she got" I said angrily rising my voice which I knew was a mistake when I finished for my father came in after mama.

"Anabelle do not you dare raise your voice to your mother" he said his voice dangerously calm my eyes seared with anger "your one to talk for I can remember times when you would scream at her in plain public then announced that you would have liked it better if I was a boy". For this I received a quick slap in the face "Henry!" mama yelled holding my face as tears on pain and humiliation poured down my face I yanked my face back to look at my father. "You always did prefer Mary over me that is why you would let her marry for love happiness to a man third in line for succession when I am to be shipped to Spain to met a man I have never even met". Father did not say anything his eyes looked at me with mingled hate and love I knew what I have said upset him and probably hurt him.

He left without saying anything mama looking from me to the doorway "Anabelle you house too much anger and hold your fathers temper he is trying to do what is best for you for once just let him". She said before walking out the door Anne walked back into the room worried "Bella is everything all right" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder "oh my what happened to your face it looks as if it has already started bruising" she said touching the raw red mark on my face. "Please Anne untie my corset and get me ready for bed Lady Olivia will be with me tonight so you can spend time with your husband" I said turning around letting the silent tears pour down.


	19. Sickness

**I departed Whitehall Palace without even a goodbye to my parents or sister Mary Catalina and Edward were to join me on my journey to Hatfield Palace I waited in the carriage as Catalina and Edward were helped in. I wore a veil over my face so the servants could not see the bruise my father has so graciously gave me Anne said the King probably never meant to hit me so hard but nevertheless my mother and father still have not seen the bruise I know wore all because of Mary. "Bella!" Catalina said hugging me as she sat down next to me still in my vexed mood I tried my best to seem happy at their presence "Catalina, Edward you both look becoming sit and relax its not a long journey but still you get tired" I said as Edward sat on my other side I petted both their heads as they fell asleep Anne was sitting across from me my other ladies in a different carriage. **

"**Are they in a deep sleep Anne?" I asked still petting their heads "it looks so Bella" she said then helped me lean them against the wall I sat next to her and she put some cream to help the pain and hurry the bruise to leave on my face. "Does it look better Anne?" I asked placing the veil over my face again "yes it looks like the color is going down" she said fixing a piece of hair that has fallen out of its place on my head. "Bella?" Edward said groggily waking up "Shh Edward Catalina is still asleep" he nodded sitting up for such a young one he acts older "Oh Bella I forgot to tell you mother said she would visit" I swallowed the knot in my throat "she said that" I said staring straight ahead "do you know if father is to accompany her?" I asked looking back at his sweet innocent face.**

"**No she did not say" he said as the carriage stopped moving "Catalina darling wake up" I said she sat up "are we at Hatfield?" I laughed "yes we are Lady Bryan is outside with your ladies waiting for you" I helped her out of the carriage and got out myself the sun was powerful I squinted my eyes and took my gloves and handed them to Anne. "Lady Bryan my mother is to visit on the morrow please have everything cleaned and readied for if she does arrive" Lady Bryan bows "yes your Highness" she said leaving with my brother and sister. "Anne are my chambers ready?" I asked as we started walking into the Palace "yes Bella they were readied last night for your arrival".**

**I walked into my chambers to find mostly everything just as I have left it I took of my veil and told my ladies I wanted to visitors they went to tell Lady Bryan that I have a tad but of sickness so that Catalina and Edward would stay away. I did not want them to see like this with my pride so low I sat by the window and soon did get a bit of cough. "See Bella God is punishing you for lying to your brother and sister" Anne said shutting the window and dragging me towards the fire the sun was starting to set and the cold wind had helped me catch a cold. "Here is some hot water your Highness" Lady Jane said handing me the goblet I drank it thankfully feeling the warmness spread throughout my body.**

**I coughed again as my ladies undressed me and put me under the large heavy covers which quickly warmed up my ladies took turns watching me throughout the night and by morning it was Anne's turn and I allowed Lady Jane the day off since she was the last one to watch me and had gotten little no sleep at all. **

**Katherine Of Aragon POV**

**I had arrived at Hatfield Palace I wanted to talk to Bella and see how she was Mary had confessed to provoking her out of mere envy though she would not say it in front of Phillip. Henry was to ashamed to see Bella now he was angry at himself for hitting her I walked into the castle all the servants bowed as I walked past I went were I knew Bella's chambers were I saw Anne walked over she looked a bit disheveled "Anne I am here to see my daughter the Princess Anabelle" she looked at me a little distressed "your majesty I regret to inform you that the Princess is gravely ill and cant receive visitors at this time".**

**I was alarmed Bella was sick "I am her mother and will be there for her now go send for my doctor and inform the King of this" I said picking up my skirts and pushing my way into Bella's room "your Majesty" the ladies said bowing before me I barley acknowledged them but went to Bella sitting my her bed side taking the cold cloth from Lady Olivia and dismissing all her ladies to outside her rooms. I was told Lady Anne left to go tell the King and fetch the doctor "Bella they tell me you sat my an open window when it was cold out what were you thinking" I said getting the cloth wet and cooling her hot head "it looked lovely outside" she replied in a tired voice I laughed a bit and gently touched her bruised face sighing sadly to myself. "Your father feels terribly Bella" I said truthfully putting the cloth into the bowl and pushing her dark hair from her face.**

**King Henry's POV**

**I sat in my chair looking down at court Mary and her husband sat near me Mary still with hurt feelings she has confessed that she was just a little envious the Bella was to be Queen on Spain her brother Henry sat on the other side of me reading a letter when the doors were suddenly thrown open and Lady Anne came in looking very chaotic. "Your Majesty I am very sorry for interrupting but on the Queens orders I came her asking for a doctor and to tell you the Princess Anabelle is gravely ill".**

**I stared at her a feeling of dread capturing my heart "father we must go to her" Mary said her face had a look of guiltiness "yes father I agree with Mary" Henry said shoving the letter into his pocket "you there get the doctor and send him to Hatfield children as much as you would like to go I do not permit it" I said as everyone quickly left to Hatfield Palace. Wolsey said everyone here would pray for the Princess I nodded and quickly left.**

**Mary POV**

**I could not accept it Bella was sick I felt to bad I had ill wished her last night when she left but I never meant any of it to come true father has left for Hatfield on horseback with Lady Anne quickly followed by the doctor. I went to the chapel and kneeled before the alter Phillip kneeling next to me as we prayed for my sister.**

**Katherine Of Aragon POV**

**Henry came with Lady Anne to Hatfield as soon as possible I was thankful for the closeness Bella was sleeping when Henry came in opening the door himself and rushing forward. "Henry she is asleep now but she has not got worse or better" I said wringing my hands looking down at my precious daughter he gently touched her face scolding himself for the bruise he left on her face. "I did not mean to get so overworked" he said sighing cursing himself "Henry it is all right now all we can do is pray for her" I said sadly to him he kissed me gently and went and sat down across the room. We both waited for her to awake but she just slept on the doctor said the sickness was brought on my a dangerous amount of stress. I felt so bad for my daughter she did not deserve any of this.**

**I was in my chambers eating lightly with Henry when Anne rushed in "her fever broke and she has awoken!" we quickly made our way down to Bella's chamber to find her awake and being fed some broth my the doctor. "My Bella" I said hugging her she was to weak to hug back "Bella we are very glad you have gotten well again your brothers and sisters send their love" Henry said to his daughter as she rested back against the pillow. "Mary" she said taking a breath "sent her love" she finished.**

"**Bella Mary told us the truth and she has been punished accordingly you two are sisters and there will come a day when you wont be able to see her on a whim so please forgive her" I said kindly to Bella she was always so stubborn like her father "then why is she not telling me this herself" she asked looking into my eyes. She looked so weak "I had told your brothers and sisters to stay away I even sent Henry and Catalina back" Henry said cooling her temper. "Bella you just got over being sick do not anger yourself back into it" he finished brushing a trestle of hair out of her eyes.**

"**Send for her" Bella said her eyes closing with fatigue "if she is so sorry she can say it herself" she fell asleep I sighed "Henry you best do as she says I hope it will resolve this whole thing" I said getting up "Lady Anne tell us when she wakes up and Lady Jane please send for the Princess Mary" I finished tired myself. "Come darling you have barley slept a wink since we arrived and that has been for over three days now" Henry said leading me to my chambers "now that you mention I do feel a bit fatigued" I agreed I went to sleep hoping everything will Bella and Mary will work itself out.**


	20. Sisters

**Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria POV**

**The messenger knocked on my door out of breath Phillip was holding my hands telling me another story of him and his brothers "Princess a messenger from the King and Queen" one of my ladies said bowing "well let them in" I said getting up and rushing into the middle of the room. "My Lady the Princess Anabelle's fever has broke and she requests for visit" I looked at Phillip who nodded "tell them we will be there shortly" I said as I walked into my closet to have my ladies change me into something suitable for riding and me and Phillip rode off to Hatfield Palace.**

**Bella's POV**

**The Spanish ambassador Chapuys was talking to me about how happy he was that I made it through this sickness I smiled and told him thank you I looked out the window and saw my sister her husband and her ladies riding up to the castle. I pulled my robe tighter and stood up my legs wobbling "Bella you must rest" mama said grabbing my arm to keep me steady "I'm fine mama I promise anyway Mary is here" I said looking back out the window.**

**Lady Jane came in my room to announce my sisters presence "let her in" I said before she could make out a word. "Yes your Highness" she bowed and walked out of the room "Bella please sit back down you are to weak to be standing". "I'm fine" I said in denial mama gave me a look she knew I was lying but, held firmly to my arm Mary came in the room her eyes found mine but, then looked to the bruise on my face guilt shown through her eyes.**

"**Bella I am so sorry" she said with tears in her eyes "I do not understand Mary why would you do that why would you purposely start a fight among us" I said angrily. "I was envious Bella you're going to be Queen of Spain and like you said I am going to just be Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria Phillip I love you I really do its just I always thought I would be Queen someday but, I wont be" she said sadly I tried to take a step forward but, only accomplished falling into my mothers arms tiredly. "I love you Bella it was just my younger sister is going to be Queen of Spain" she said hugging me "I love you too Mary but, it doesn't mean anything if I am a Queen and you are a Princess were still sisters".**

**Mary smiled "I think I must rest now" I said looking at mama "yes Mary she must Phillip it was good seeing you" mama said "yes Phillip it was nice seeing you again". "And you as well" he said bowing and leaving with Mary. Mama helped me to my bed she kissed my head and left the room "Anne?" I asked "yes Bella" she asked sitting on my bed near me "I think I may ask Mary to stay in Spain just a little longer then she said she would" I said as my eyes started to fall "that sounds like a good idea and it may have a point but, please rest we need you to get well". I listened to Anne and fell asleep hoping to feel better the next time I woke up.**

**Phillip Of Spain**

**I was to be marrying Princess Anabelle Tudor in a few months the whole castle was bustling in excitement she would be leaving soon for the long journey to Spain. I looked into her portrait yet again she was the spiting image of her mother Queen Katherine De Aragon. She looked every bit Spanish her sister the Princess Mary has recently married Phillip of Bavaria although I would have wedded her to someone higher standing the King of England has three daughters and can spare one they say his youngest Catalina is becoming a beauty.**

"**Your Majesty is there anything else you would like?" one servant asked "yes plant roses in the garden white and red they are said to be her favorite" I said looking into her portrait of her holding roses "yes you majesty" he said before bowing out "WAIT?" I yelled he almost ran back into the door "I have written a letter for the Princess please have it sent to her" "yes your majesty" he said leaving once again.**

"**Princess Anabelle you shall become my Queen before long Reina Annamaria"**

**Bella's name is going to have to unfortunately change Anabelle sounds more French then Spanish but she will still be referred to as Bella by some people. I just wanted to get Mary and Bella's whole reunion I'm sorry thing out of the way and give Phillip of Spain his first appearance in the story.**


	21. Spain

**Okay so I really have been putting off this chapter but the time has finally come to send Bella to Spain unfortunately there are a few surprise I just needed to add. **

I wanted to cry I never before in my life had to face something like this I had to willingly leave my family tomorrow to head for Spain where I shall become Queen. Tonight though father was holding a ball in my honor "Bella smile you are headed to Spain to be Queen" Catalina said brightly I put on a light hearted smiled for her sake she smiled back and ran off. "Your Royal Highness I would like to ask for a dance" said George Boleyn my eyes brightened ever so lightly "yes you may" I said descending down from my throne.

'You are to be leaving tomorrow' he said but it didn't sound like a question 'and I believe you were married to Jane Parker' I countered back he looked angry for a minute then covered it up 'it was my duty to my family' he said 'and this is mine' I said as I curtsied and walked away. 'Princess Anabelle we are to miss you very much' Lord Thomas Boleyn said bowing before me. 'Thank you and as you can remember I have asked you to call me Bella please can we dance I wish to talk to you about something'.

'Yes Bella' she said a smile on his face it was very rare for me to ask someone to dance 'Thomas it is not my place to ask for an ambassador but I have always favored your family and wish for you to be the ambassador for Spain I want you and your daughter Lady Mary to be the ones to tell my parents when I have a son.' I said his face seemed ecstatic 'Bella I am very please you have given my family the greatest honor' he said at a lost for words. ''it is nothing but please do not tell my father I wish to tell him myself' I said a smile gracing my lips.

'Lord Thomas I wish to dance with my daughter' we both bowed to my father then began to dance 'you know Bella when I made that contract I thought it would go by slowly and I would get to spend more time with you but it seemed to go by fast it was like yesterday you were a little girl running though the gardens with your brothers and sisters' he said sadly. 'Papa don't worry I will visit and I was hoping you would make Lord Thomas the ambassador for Spain just for a little while' I said knowing he would be much more agreeable now' he kissed my temple 'anything for you my daughter'.

When the dance ended I went to the side of the floor and saw my mother a sad look on her face I sighed and went over to talk to her. 'Mama are you all right?' I asked touching her shoulder 'yes Bella I am it is just my daughter is leaving to be Queen of Spain' she said touching my cheek. 'But mama that means that you now have a reason to come visit Spain with papa' I said smiling 'you always do look on bright side now Bella go dance with your brothers' he said kissing my cheek.

'Henry will you not dance with your sister I am to leave tomorrow' I said a smile spreading across my face 'I think I may dear sister but every time I was about to ask you always seemed to be on the floor with someone else'. A sarcastic smiled held his face I laughed happily as he twirled me in the air 'Henry if you drop me many people will be upset' I reminded him as he threw me in the air and caught me. 'Dear sister I would never drop you on purpose' that got a laugh from the court.

.Ambassador Chapuys.

I watched as the Princess Anabelle or Bella as most call her danced with her older brother Princes Henry of Wales she seemed to light up the room. She danced with all her siblings and even her brother-in-law Phillip of Bavaria she was caring loving soul and would make a good Queen for Spain. 'Ambassador I would like to know if the King of Spain wishes to change my daughters name?' I bowed to Queen Katherine before answering 'yes your Majesty she is to me known as Queen Annamaria but the King has affectionately agreed to call her Bella if she prefers'. I said kindly I knew it must be hard for her to know her daughters has to change her name.

'All the preparations are being made for the Princesses arrival and the King is waiting to meet his lovely young bride' Queen Katherine looked somewhat pleased as any mother could be when sending a child away to a different country. 'May I humbly ask for reports of her well being?' she said her voice calm but uncertain 'I will ask the King when we arrive is Spain but I think he will be most agreeable'. The Queen seemed pleased as she went to dance with her husband the Princess Anabelle seemed tired and went to sit down with her younger sister Princess Catalina. Like all younglings she didn't understand why her sister had to leave England for Spain fortunately I was close enough to over hear the conversation.

'Sister do not fear you will come and visit me in Spain and by that time you shall be an aunt wont that be exciting' she said trying to comfort the little Princess. 'But I do not want you to go to Spain at all I wish you to stay here with me and everyone else mama will be sad with you gone'. 'Please I do not wish to leave either but it is our duty as Princesses to marry other Princes or Kings and give them heirs you may not understand this now but you will in time'. She said soothingly to the young girl I stopped listening letting the two Princesses have their moment.

.PRINCESS ANABELLA.

Soon the party was over and everyone was headed to bed I sighed and made my way up to my chambers with Lady Anne. 'Anne how long will the journey to Spain take?' I asked 'a few months at the most but I hear that every curtsy is being taken to ensure your comfort' I was silent as my ladies got me ready for bed this was my last night in England I did not know what to do 'Lady Jane will you please go get my aunt the Duchess of Suffolk' the request threw her off a bit but she bowed and went to get her. My aunt out of all people would know what I am feeling she had to leave England to marry the King of Portugal.

"Your Highness Margaret Brandon Duchess of Suffolk' Lady Jane said I was wrapped in an elaborate robe and was pacing my room when my aunt Margaret entered. 'Bella what is the matter?' she asked confused she hadn't gotten ready for bed yet I could tell for she was still wearing a gown. She saw the tears in my eyes and quickly connected everything 'Bella I know how you feel your scared to be leaving England' she came over and gave me and hug then led me to the fire. 'Lady Anne please get something for the Princess to drink something warm' she patted my back 'do not be afraid I have heard that the King of Spain is very kind he will treat you well and for the first year of your marriage me and your uncle will be there with you along with your sister and brother-in-law'.

'But when that year is up you shall be alone with only Lady Anne and some other ladies' aunt Margaret gave me a look 'Bella by that time you will be accustom to the way things are run and hopefully have children of your own to worry about'. I knew she was right but it still hurt to think that I was to be leaving England and my family. 'Do not think of it as leaving your life here but as beginning your life in Spain' she said handing me the drink Anne had brought back.

'Thank you aunt Margaret you may leave to get rested for tomorrow' she smiled and kissed my head bowed then left. 'Anne I think she was right tomorrow is the start of a new life and I must be happy I am going to meet my future husband soon' I said trying to brighten my spirits 'Bella come to bed tomorrow will be a long day' I obliged and fell into a dreamless sleep thankfully.

Morning came to early for me I was dressed in a dark blue gown my hair tied up for the journey ahead all my things were packed and put away on the ship I calmed myself down as I started down the stairs Anne and my ladies following me. 'Make way for the Princess Anabelle' I swallowed the knot in my throat and made my way threw the screaming crowd of the well wishing people of England. I saw the ship my father has commanded to be built it was called The Bella in my honor.

I smiled as I walked forward to see my parents and siblings my things were being taken aboard ship along with my ladies. I kissed my mothers cheek she smiled at me but there was something in the smile that I just didn't understand I turned to the people of England for my final speech as there Princess.

'Good people of England I am leaving now to become Queen of Spain though I be far away I will always hold this place and you people dearly in my heart and I shall pray for England with hope that you will pray for me' they cheered many screamed they would pray for me. I smiled and turned to my father who had a mischievous smile on his face aunt Margaret and uncle Charles along with the rest of my family also held smiles. 'Is there something I do not know about?' I asked nervous 'yes actually there is' uncle Charles said

Father walked in front of me 'my dear England my daughter the Princess Anabelle is going to be married soon and not as her King but father I am very happy for her but also saddened by the thought me and my Queen will not be there'. He paused a moment and I finally realized what he was doing and a smile spread across my face . 'So me and Queen Katherine will accompany her to Spain were I her father will give her away in my leaving Wolsey will take care of England' the crowds cheered and without thinking I threw my arms around my father I quickly pulled away when I realized what I have done but he embraced me as well.

We all boarded the ship even Catalina and Edward I was so happy I knew mama must be ecstatic on going back to Spain and spending some time there and teaching me everything I need to know. Catalina and Edward were excited because this was there first time on a ship and going to a different country 'mama I am so happy that you and the rest of the family are coming but when did you plan all this?' I said once we have set sail. 'It was a couple weeks ago when you got sick your father decided he wanted to be the one to give you away not your uncle' she said happily.

'Mama were on a ship named The Bella' Catalina pointed out randomly we both laughed 'yes we are Caty' mama said using her nickname she made for her. 'I thought she was Kitty' is said mockingly 'I am not an animal Bella Caty sounds better' the child pointed out I smiled kindly at her 'all right Caty' I said getting up to leave the room 'where are you going Bella?' mama asked me 'for a walk some fresh air will do me good would you like to come?' I asked as Anne opened the door 'yes I would'.

We sailed for weeks and soon it has been over a month 'Mama do you know how much longer it will take?' I asked one as me and my family ate a light breakfast 'I think I heard the captain say it will be a couple of weeks' Edward piped in I smiled thankfully 'Edward Bella was asking your mother don't interrupt others conversations. Papa said scolding him Catalina smirked at him 'Catalina it is naughty to smile when others are scolded' I said her eyes widened at being caught. 'Say your sorry to Edward' mama told her with a stern tone 'I am sorry Edward' she said sulking.

I was going to take a walk on the decks when I noticed Edward sitting my himself I picked up my skirts and walked over to him 'Edward why are you sitting alone?' I said sitting near him 'nobody every pays attention to me because I am only a second son the Duke of York everyone likes Henry better' he said hitting his heels against the wooden boards. 'That is not true she should be happy being King means having a lot of responsibility even being Queen is a lot of work anyway if you weren't King you would be able to visit me as much' I said appealingly he didn't say anything 'would you like to go with me for a stroll' I said standing up 'I would like that very much.

I made well with all my siblings and soon the Spanish border was coming into view I would see everyone waiting to meet their new Queen and the King and Queen of England. They must be happy the older ones to see Katherine again after all this time. 'Mama we are close' I said nervously 'I know Bella but do not worry they will love you' I took a breath and papa put his arms around me 'Bella you will rule all of this in the days to come I am so proud of you'. Soon my entire family was out on the deck they looked at Spain with unknowing eyes we got off the ship the heat was almost overpowering but mama said I would get used to it. It is just like English summers just year round.

The Spanish people looked at me with curious eyes 'she looks just like her mother' they whispered as I passed by and then I knew I would do this I could be Queen on Spain I looked at my family with a confident expression. I am Queen Annamaria there soon to be Queen and mother to the heirs of Spain this is my new life Anne smiled when she saw how confident I was. I was Queen Annamaria.

**I hated sending her to Spain but I hope you liked my little surprise! Now as Bella said this was the beginning of a new life for her and I believe that this story is all about her getting up to this point so I will be starting a sequel called ****Queen Annemarie**** I just feel it's the right thing to do this was her childhood the sequel will be her adulthood so look for the story and I hope you enjoy!**


	22. IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone just to let you know I did post the sequel its called ****Queen Annamaria ****I loved writing this part of her life but sadly I had to move on.**

**I am excited however about the things that are going to be coming up! Well I hope you check out the sequel**

**Rebecca.**


End file.
